Asesinato en el Ministerio
by Nagini86
Summary: La Inspectora Granger debe descubrir al asesino de Dolores Umbridge. Pero no es fácil cuando no dejas de pensar en el sospechoso pelirrojo. Terminado.
1. La escena del crimen

**Disclaimer: **_ojalá Potty fuera mío. Pero no._

**Asesinato en el Ministerio**

_1-La escena del crimen_

-Esto te va a encantar.

La Inspectora Aurora Hermione Jane Granger, más conocida como Granger, alzó la vista de su ejemplar del profeta, dejó su brazo a mitad de camino entre la taza de café y sus labios y miró al agente uniformado con una túnica corta y azul que estaba frente a ella.

-¿Algún otro caso de exhibicionismo, Malfoy? –alzó una ceja, irónica -¿O es que has conseguido acabar el crucigrama y vienes a que te dé una galletita?

-Ja, ja –el otro hizo una mueca fúnebre –Supongo que tu ironía tiene que ver con todas esas horas que pasas sola, y a que este fin de semana tampoco has ligado¿verdad?

Hermione dio un sorbo a su café, bien cargado, y dejó la taza en la mesa.

-¿Tanto le interesa mi vida sexual, Agente?

Malfoy hizo una mueca.

-Antes preferiría criar escregutos de cola explosiva.

Hermione reprimió una risita.

-Lo imaginaba. ¿Vas a contarme lo que sea que tengas que contarme, o vamos a seguir diciendo idioteces toda la noche?

-Pensaba decir un par de idioteces más, irme a casa antes de hora y ver la tele, pero creo que cuando te cuente lo que tengo que contarte, mi noche se irá al garete.

-Si es interesante, no lo dudes. ¿Robo, pérdida, secuestro, allanamiento, uso indebido de la magia...? –enumeró ella mientras lo miraba con interés. Malfoy sonrió, levemente, y ladeó la cabeza, haciendo que su rubio cabello cayese a un lado.

-Mejor –el agente hizo una pausa teatral –Asesinato.

Hermione dejó el periódico sobre la mesa, repentinamente interesada. Los casos de asesinato eran mucho más difíciles de resolver, y normalmente tenía que ponerse a ello con toda su astucia y utilizar todo su cerebro para resolver el caso. Y eso le encantaba.

-¿Asesinato muggle o mágico?

Malfoy se inclinó ligeramente sobre la mesa, y su sonrisa de cazador se acercó a su superior.

-Nada más y nada menos que un _Avada Kedavra_, inspectora.

Hermione se puso en pie como impulsada por un resorte.

-¡Por Merlín y los Cuatro Fundadores! –masculló en voz baja, visiblemente emocionada, al tiempo que cogía su abrigo y un donut y caminaba hacia fuera del edificio -¡Hace casi cinco años que nadie comete un _Avada Kedavra_¡Desde que...! –dejó la frase a medias, y su compañero, que la seguía con rápidos movimientos, acabó la frase sin dejar de sonreír de aquella forma.

-Desde que Potty se cargó al malo, exacto.

Ambos se miraron: ella con una mezcla de curiosidad y excitación profesional, y él con su sonrisa de medio lado. Habían llegado al exterior del cuartel de los Aurores para poder desaparecerse (era imposible desaparecerse dentro, por seguridad) y el vapor frío de la noche salía de sus bocas con cada palabra que decían.

-Este podría ser el caso más importante de mi carrera –dijo ella con tono soñador.

-Este podría ser el caso por el que me ascendieran a Detective –dijo Malfoy –y aún no te lo he contado todo.

Hermione lo miró, ávida de detalles. El joven no se hizo de rogar.

-La asesinada es ni más ni menos que... –imitó el redoble de unos tambores- Dolores Jane Umbridge.

Hermione dejó escapar un "Oh" de sorpresa.

-Y su cadáver, frío y sin vida, fue encontrado... en el Ministerio de Magia. En el despacho del ayudante del Ministro.

El silbido de admiración de Hermione dejó un rastro de humo en el aire.

-Así que se han cargado a esa bruja de Umbridge en el despacho de Percy Weasley. Interesante, si señor. Y, supongo que, somos los primeros en saberlo ¿verdad? Es decir, si apareciésemos ahora mismo en la escena del crimen nos quedaríamos con el caso.

-Supone usted correctamente, Inspectora.

Hermione sonrió, y lo hizo de una forma casi retorcida, profesional. Miró al agente que la observaba expectante.

-De acuerdo Malfoy, recoge todos tus cacharritos para jugar. Vamos a una escena del crimen.

OoO

-Dsiculpe, señora, pero no puede usted pasar...

-Inspectora Granger –replicó ella fríamente, sin mirar siquiera al guardia de seguridad del Ministerio. –Y es señorita –añadió mientras seguía caminando sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. Malfoy suspiró y apuntó acusadoramente con el dedo al guardia.

-Ahora tendré que aguantarla cabreada toda la noche, maldita sea.

Ambos avanzaron hasta la entrada del despacho del Ministro, que estaba sellado con una mágica luz roja que proclamaba "NO PASAR", mostrando sus placas y sus varitas a cada guardia que se les ponía por delante.

-Odio a estos tipos –murmuró ella para que sólo el rubio la escuchase –el Ministerio contrata a los que no son capaces de superar el examen de Auror y los pone de vigilantes, son como una especie de perritos falderos. Nunca me dejan hacer bien mi trabajo.

Delante de la puerta había otro auror uniformado. Hermione sacó la placa y la enseñó por décima vez.

-Ah, hola Inspectora. Empezaba a preguntarme cuando enviarían a alguien.

Hermione respondió al cortés saludo y extrajo una libretita y un bolígrafo. Mientras tanto, Malfoy escaneó el lugar con la mirada, tratando de registrar en su retina todos los pequeños detalles. Era muy bueno en eso, y Hermione lo sabía, por eso lo llevaba con ella.

-¿Usted es...?

-Longbottom, Neville Frank. Auror de base, placa número 15433.

-De acuerdo agente Longbottom ¿ha sido usted el primero en llegar a la escena del crimen?

-Si, señora. Recibimos un aviso anónimo cerca de la medianoche avisando de que algo había ocurrido en el Ministerio. Ya puede usted imaginarse el lío que se armó. Pero nos comunicamos por Red Flu con el Ministro y nos dimos cuenta de que él estaba bien, en su casa, y cuando hablamos con los guardias de aquí, ellos dijeron que todo iba estupendamente. Creíamos que todo era una falsa alarma, una broma, pero decidimos pasarnos por aquí por si acaso.

-Habla usted en plural todo el tiempo, pero no veo ningún otro agente aquí.

-El otro agente es Colin Creveey , señora. Era su primer día de instrucción para poder acceder a las pruebas de Auror y... bueno, estaba terriblemente asustado.

Hermione alzó las cejas mientras Malfoy dejaba escapar un bufido de incredulidad.

-¿Lo dejó solo?

-No exactamente, señora –trató de explicarse el agente- se quedó un poco más alejado, en la entrada del despacho, con el guardia de seguridad. Cuando le dijimos que había una muerte, se desmayó y tuvimos que dejarlo irse a su casa.

-Vaya –Hermione miró fijamente y sin pestañear al agente Longbottom antes de convencerse de que aquel hombre decía la verdad. Había algo en su tono de voz, decidido pero suave, que la convencía. -¿Y qué pasó después?

-La puerta del despacho estaba entreabierta, y había una luz muy débil que salía de dentro. Saqué mi varita y abrí un poco la puerta. Entonces fue cuando la vi. Me cercioré de que estaba muerta y llamé a la central.

-¿Tocó usted algo de la escena?

-No, señora.

-¿Ha entrado alguien más en este despacho?

-No, señora.

-De acuerdo, agente Longbottom. Voy a levantar la barrera mágica y el agente Malfoy y yo entraremos en la escena. Usted quédese en la puerta, vigilando.

Hermione movió su varita y pronunció un hechizo. Las letras rojas desaparecieron y las puertas se abrieron lentamente.

Dentro, la tenue luz de una vela, puesta sobre un candil, iluminaba escasamente la escena. Dolores Jane Umbrideg, vieja y arrugada, vestida con una túnica rosa con adornos amarillos, estaba sentada en la silla del ayudante del Ministro. Una mano inerte caía a un lado, colgando, y su boca de sapo estaba entreabierta de una manera muy poco femenina. Mechones de su pelo grisáceo caían desordenados sobre su cara y sus dedos fríos aferraban una varita ya inútil.

El escritorio estaba revuelto, como si alguien lo hubiera registrado con mucha prisa: plumas y tinta se desparramaban por la alfombra ("_una lástima_", se dijo Hermione "_parece muy cara_") y los papeles estaban en un montón en el suelo, arrugados. En un rincón, un jarrón y su pedestal habían caído al suelo.

-Granger.

El tono de Malfoy le dijo que éste había encontrado algo. Se agachó a su lado, frente a la chimenea.

-Esto estaba aquí tirado, en el suelo –dijo el rubio mientras le enseñaba una especie de libreta apergaminada –las últimas hojas están arrancadas. Y lo que falta...

Ambos se miraron significativamente, y después miraron hacia el interior de la chimenea. Unos papeles ennegrecidos se mezclaban con los troncos. Malfoy alargó la mano y trató de cogerlos, pero los papelitos se deshicieron entre sus dedos. Todos menos uno.

-Mira esto –exclamó el agente –lleva la fecha de hoy, 25 de octubre. Pueden leerse un par de palabras todavía... Reúma... no, no, reu-reunión ¡eso es!

-Reunión –repitió Hermione, pensativa -¿Tal vez Dolores se reunió con su asesino?

-También pone Import/ y ahí se corta ¿Importante?

-Reunión importante... ¿Es de ahí no parecen números?

-Emh, sí. ¿Un 8?

-No, no, estoy casi segura de que es un 9. Y lo de al lado un 3. ¿Nueve y media de la noche?

-Reunión importante a las nueve y media de la noche en el Ministerio de Magia. Supongo que también apuntó el nombre de la persona con quién se reunía. –Ambos trataron de escudriñar a fondo el papel, pero estaba demasiado quemado. –Dolores Jane Umbridge quedó con su asesino a las nueve y media de esta noche.

Draco Malfoy paseó su mirada por la habitación, pensativo.

-No creo que éste vaya a ser un caso fácil de resolver, Granger.

-Inspectora Granger –corrigió ella con retintín. Él le dirigió una mirada helada.

-Como iba diciendo, no creo que sea fácil de resolver, _Inspectora Granger_. Por lo que yo sé, la mayoría de exalumnos y profesores de Hogwarts, de miembros del Wizengamott y la práctica totalidad del Ministerio odiaban a esta mujer. Era repelente y odiosa y su estúpida tosecilla te sacaba de tus casillas.

-Pues eso suena muy Slytherin –espetó Hermione.

-Créeme, TODOS la odiábamos. Los Slytherin tienen más clase.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, tampoco se puede decir que fuera mi profesora favorita –suspiró ella, y Malfoy alzó las cejas, como si aquello fuera un notición.

-¿Hermione Jane Granger, perfecta prefecta y Premio Anual y _prácticamente-todos-los premios-que-se-pueden-conseguir-en-el-colegio_, teniéndole manía a un profesor?

-Era una bruja.

-Tú también –Malfoy rió con su propio chiste. Hermione le dirigió una de sus miradas especiales de odio concentrado.

-Bueno, entonces se podría decir que ya de entrada tenemos a unas decenas de sospechosos –Malfoy suspiró. Sabía lo que ella quería decir con eso: interrogatorios y más interrogatorios. Odiaba esa parte del trabajo de ir por ahí haciendo estúpidas preguntitas absurdas. De pronto la voz del agente Longbottom los llamó desde fuera.

-Ah, Inspectora –le dijo cuando Hermione asomó la cabeza por la puerta –el guardia de seguridad me ha proporcionado el registro mágico de voz del Ministerio de las últimas seis horas.

Hermione cogió la pequeña bola de cristal brillante y redonda que el agente le tendía.

-Por supuesto –murmuro, más para sí misma que para los demás- no se puede entrar en el Ministerio si no dices el motivo de tu visita.

-¿Crees que encontraremos un registro que diga "Hola, soy el malo y vengo a matar al sapo de Umbridge"? –preguntó Malfoy, escéptico. Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No, idiota –él hizo una mueca de dolor, como si ella le hubiese golpeado- pero sabremos quién tenía una cita con Umbridge a las nueve y media –Hermione sacó su varita y los recuerdos aparecieron, uno a uno, dentro de una niebla densa. Seleccionó los seis últimos recuerdos y los pasó en orden inverso: primero se escucharon ella y Malfoy (2.07 PM), después Longbottom y Creveey (1.42 PM), y después una voz inusualmente ampliada retumbó por la habitación.

-Ronald Weasley, buscando a Harry Potter (8.56 PM)

Y después otra:

-Harry Potter, cita con Dolores Umbridge (8.30 PM)

Ambos se miraron, desconcertados. Malfoy fue el primero en recuperarse.

-¿El-Niño-Que-Vivió?

OoO

_Prometo que habrá más si tengo los suficientes rewiews. Y también prometo que en el próximo cap saldrá Ron._


	2. Sospechosos

**Disclaimer: **_que no es mío, vaya._

**Asesinato en el Ministerio**

_2-Sospechosos_

Hermione Jane Granger esperaba a su compañero en la puerta del nº 12 de Grimmauld Place. Llevaba diez minutos allí parada desde que se había aparecido, y tuvo que frotarse las manos para que no se le congelaran. Finalmente escuchó un _plop_ y se volvió para encontrarse con Malfoy.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas? –gruñó ella con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Arreglándote la melena o qué?

Malfoy se acomodó el lacio y rubio cabello con un gesto natural que requería varios años de práctica.

-Son las nueve y cinco, Granger –exclamó él sin ningún remordimiento- y, _al contrario que otras, _yo sí que vivo, duermo, como y respiro. Anoche tuvimos una jornada de trabajo intensa, por si no lo recuerdas.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, agente Malfoy, pero eso no me ha impedido llegar tarde a mi trabajo, _al contrario que otros._

Malfoy suspiró, alzó los hombros y se dio por vencido. Hermione lo miró severamente, después alzó la mano y llamó a la puerta con sus nudillos enguantados. Esperaron un par de minutos y de pronto la puerta se abrió con un crujido, y una vocecita chillona gritó "Buenos días, señores". Hermione miró hacia dentro, sorprendida, y Malfoy frunció el ceño, desconcertado, y entonces ambos bajaron la cabeza.

El elfo doméstico era ya bastante mayor, pero llevaba puestos un cubreteteras en la cabeza y unos calcetines viejos y remendados, cada uno de un color. Malfoy emitió un ruido indefinible.

-Ehm, esto, hola, buenos días –comenzó Hermine amablemente. Si se hubiera dado la vuelta, hubiera visto a su compañero poner los ojos en blanco: todo el mundo sabía que Granger era una chiflada acerca de los Elfos domésticos y sus derechos y blablabla- Querríamos ver al señor Harry James Potter.

-Oh, lo siento- el elfo no perdió su enorme sonrisa –pero Harry Potter no está en casa, no señor, y no sé a que hora regresará porque es un hombre muy ocupado, sí, muy ocupado, de todas formas pueden decirle a Dobby lo que quieran porque Dobby se lo...

-Escucha –lo cortó Malfoy de malos modos- somos Aurores, así que si tu amo no trae su trasero hasta aquí en menos de cinco minutos llamaremos a la patrulla ¿está claro?

-¡Agente Malfoy! –lo reprendió Hermione, escandalizada. Su compañero hizo "Hum" y frunció el ceño. Ella se volvió hacia el elfo- Oye Dobby, dile al señor Potter que dos Aurores quieren hablar con él y que es muy urgente, por favor.

Dobby, que había palidecido y agachado las orejas al oír a Malfoy, asintió lentamente y los dejó pasar hacia el interior de la casa. Siguieron a Dobby hasta un comedor muy amplio, decorado con austeridad pero acogedor.

-Dobby avisará a Harry Potter ahora, señorita Aurora –Hermione asintió. Diez minutos después unos pasos seguros y firmes se escucharon bajando la escalera. Harry James Potter, 25 años, de complexión delgada pero fuerte, cabello negro y ojos verdes se ajustó ligeramente la corbata de su camisa.

-Buenos días agentes –saludó cortésmente, y le tendió la mano a la joven. Hermione se la estrechó y notó que Potter se peinaba de forma que el cabello le tapara la cicatriz.

-Buenos días. Soy la Inspectora Hermione Granger, señor Potter, y estoy aquí para hablarle acerca de un desagradable suceso que tuvo lugar anoche y hacerle un par de preguntas, si no le importa.

-Por supuesto, le ayudaré en todo lo posible, Inspectora Granger.

Una tosecilla se escuchó detrás de Hermione y ella se volvió para encontrarse con la mirada de su compañero.

-Oh, cierto, disculpa Malfoy, lo había olvidado. Emh, señor Potter éste es mi compañero el agente Draco Malfoy.

Durante unos minutos un tenso silencio reinó en la gran habitación. Hermione miraba a ambos hombres alternativamente, desconcertada, mientras ellos mantenían lo que parecía una guerra de miradas. Ninguno de ellos tendió la mano.

-¿He-he dicho algo malo?

Potter sacudió la cabeza muy despacio. Después, sonrió. No fue una sonrisa deslumbrante de pronto, sino una sonrisa pequeña y cínica que se fue abriendo paso entre sus labios.

-El... _agente_ Malfoy y yo ya nos conocíamos, Inspectora. Del colegio.

-Ah- fue todo lo que fue capaz de articular la joven. Desde luego, no eran los mejores amigos del mundo.

-Como habrá podido comprobar, no mantenemos una buena relación. Es más, podría decirse que Dobby tampoco tiene muy buenos recuerdos del agente –Hermione se dio cuenta de que, mientras hablaban, Dobby había corrido a refugiarse tras las piernas de Potter. Miró a su compañero, y éste desvió la vista mientras unas pequeñas manchas rojas aparecían en sus mejillas.

-Digamos que mi padre no era un gran defensor de los derechos de los elfos domésticos –admitió Malfoy con los dientes apretados.

-Ya, bueno... Bueno –se aclaró la garganta la Inspectora- señor Potter, estamos aquí por algo serio, y necesito hablar con usted. Verá, anoche se cometió un asesinato. En el Ministerio.

Harry alzó las cejas, sorprendido e interesado.

-¿Asesinato? Vaya.

-Sí, a las nueve y media (aproximadamente) alguien de identidad desconocida tenía una reunión con la muerta, la señora Dolores Umbridge, y la mató con un Avada Kedavra –Hermione dejó que aquellas palabras penetraran en la mente de Harry muy despacio. El Elegido se acarició el mentón, pensativo.

-Dolores Umbridge, muerta... La verdad es que no me sorprende, la mitad del mundo mágico la odiaba- Hermione suspiró. Sí, eso era cierto.

-Sí, eso es cierto. Pero verá, señor Potter, usted fue la última persona en ver a la señora Umbridge con vida... o quizá su reunión se alargó más de lo esperado y acabó matándola.

Harry miró a Hermione con sus intensos ojos verdes.

-¿De veras me cree tan estúpido como para matar a Umbridge sin ninguna razón, habiendo dejado mi voz en el registro del Ministerio y quedarme para ver si los aurores lo averiguaban?

-Todo es posible –la voz de Malfoy era calmada, pero retumbó en la habitación como un eco.

-Óigame bien, Inspectora Granger: yo _no_ he matado a Dolores Umbridge, por muy sapo gordo, retorcido e insoportable que fuera.

-Pero tenía usted una reunión con ella a las ocho y media de la noche en el Ministerio –apuntó ella comprobando los datos en su libretita- ¿Lo niega?

-No, por supuesto. Pero esa reunión no duró ni media hora.

-Correcto, porque el señor Ronald Weasley apareció por allí para buscarlo. Tal vez ambos discutieron con Umbridge, uno de ustedes perdió los nervios y...

-¡No! –Harry metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, frustrado ante la insistencia de Hermione- Ron vino a por mí porque... porque sabía que Umbridge me estaba... chantajeando.

Malfoy alzó las cejas, y Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Chantajeando?

-Umbridge sabía que yo mantenía una relación con una persona... Y ni esa persona ni yo queríamos que esa información se difundiera. Ron no sabía nada de esto, por supuesto, pero sabía que Umbridge me estaba extorsionando. Encontró una nota dirigida a mí y no necesitó más explicaciones.

-Y fue al Ministerio para ayudarlo a matarla.

-Por última vez, no –Harry se sentó en un sillón, y se quitó las gafas como si pensara profundamente. Hermione se sentó en el sofá, y Malfoy permaneció de pie- La verdad es que fue una suerte que Ron me sacara de allí. Esa bruja era insoportable y conseguía sacarme de mis casillas, pero entonces apareció Ron: abrió la puerta, me cogió del brazo, me llevó hasta el vestíbulo y nos desaparecimos.

-¿Adonde fueron?

-Aquí. Nos tomamos una cerveza de mantequilla, me calmé un poco y después Ron se fue. Me quedé aquí el resto de la noche.

-¿A que hora más o menos se marchó el señor Weasley?- preguntó Hermione.

Harry suspiró profundamente –A las nueve y media.

-Bien, señor Potter. El asesinato se cometió a las nueve y media, así que aún tuvo usted tiempo para aparecerse de alguna forma en el Ministerio y matar a Dolores Umbridge. A menos que alguien confirme su coartada, seguirá usted siendo sospechoso –Hermione clavó sus ojos almendra en el hombre que estaba ante ella -¿Estuvo usted aquí, solo?

Harry se pasó una mano por el rostro y después por el pelo, como si hablar le costase una eternidad. Finalmente, después de unos cuantos segundos, su voz sonó un poco menos firme que antes.

-No.

-¿No? –Hermione se acercó un poco más a Harry- ¿Y con quién estuvo?

-Yo... yo... –parecía como si a Harry le costara una eternidad despegar los labios con cada palabra.

-¿Es usted gay, señor Potter? –Harry y Malfoy dieron un respingo casi al mismo tiempo- Porque si es por eso, debe usted saber que toda la información que nos proporcione es absolutamente confidencial, y que a nosotros no nos importa en absoluto...

-¡No, claro que no! ¡No es por eso, por Merlín! –exclamó Harry poniéndose en pie súbitamente. Malfoy pareció relajarse un poco.

-Yo-yo.. estuve aquí con alguien pero... ella está prometida y... nosotros no queremos...

-Señor Potter, le repito que esto es confidencial. ¿Estuvo con ella toda la noche?

-Sí. Pero es que ella... ella-ella tiene seis hermanos mayores, Merlín, y me matarán –terminó Harry con una expresión lastimera. Hundió la cabeza entre las manos. Detrás de Hermione, Malfoy asintió. Seis hermanos mayores pueden hacer mucho daño.

Hermione se acercó un poco más al joven moreno.

-Un nombre, Harry, deme un nombre y todo esto habrá acabado para usted. No más visitas, no más aurores, no más investigaciones por asesinato y nadie se enterará nunca de una sola palabra que haya dicho.

Harry la miró fijamente, con sus ojos verdes.

-Se lo prometo- concluyó Hermione. Harry se puso en pie, se levantó y se paró delante de un tapiz rojo y dorado que parecía su árbol familiar, dándole la espalda a los dos aurores.

-Ginevra Weasley –dijo al fin.

-¿Weasley? –repitió Hermione confusa -¿No es ella...?

Harry se volvió y los miró: primero a Malfoy y después, más detenidamente, a Hermione. Algo parecido a un sentimiento de culpa se extendió por su rostro.

-La hermana de mi mejor amigo, sí.

OoO

La Madriguera era una vieja y destartalada casa pintada de rojo que parecía sostenerse en pie milagrosamente. Sin embargo a medida que iban acercándose, algo parecido a un aroma familiar como a comida casera y sábanas limpias se extendía a su alrededor y los envolvía.

-Ahora escúchame, Malfoy –Hermione se detuvo y lo apuntó con el dedo acusadoramente- no quiero ni una sola palabra más alta que otra, ni una sola mirada acusadora, ni un solo soplido de indignación. ¿Entendido?

-Yo no...

-Oh vamos Malfoy, no hace falta ser Inspectora para atar cabos sueltos: Potter y tú os odiabais en el colegio, Weasley es el mejor amigo de Potter desde la infancia, por tanto... ¡tachán! Seguro que Weasley y tú os odiáis.

-Así que fue así como conseguiste la placa. Estoy impresionado.

-Sí, y por si no lo recuerdas, aquí va una noticia de última hora para ti: soy tu _jefa_. Así que hazme caso o tendré que patearte el culo.

Malfoy alzó una ceja, como tratando de decir "Me gustaría ver como lo intentas". Hermione bufó y lo ignoró mientras se acercaba a la puerta y llamaba con los nudillos. Esta vez no abrió un elfo doméstico, sino un hombre pelirrojo con una suave barba y unos impresionantes músculos.

-Ehr... –Hermione trató de recuperar la voz y de cerrar los ojos que se le habían abierto desmesuradamente. -¿Ronald Weasley?

-Es mi hermano –el hombre pelirrojo tendió la mano –Charlie Weasley. ¿Y usted es...?

-Hermione Granger –dijo ella, como hipnotizada. Enseguida sacudió la cabeza y recobró la compostura –Inspectora Hermione Granger, de la Oficina de los Aurores.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Charlie se pasó una mano por la barba, pensativo.

-Nos gustaría hablar con su hermano en relación con un caso –dijo Hermione en un tono firme y decidido al que Charlie no puso reparos. Abrió un poco más la puerta y la dejó pasar. Sin embargo, cuando Malfoy puso un pie en el interior de la casa, Charlie hizo crujir los nudillos.

-Viene conmigo –exclamó Hermione con el ceño fruncido, al ver que Malfoy y Charlie se miraban fijamente, y tiró de su compañero. Charlie llegó hasta el hueco de la escalera y puso las manos en la boca para hacer bocina.

-¡Ron, baja aquí ahora mismo! ¡No sé que demonios habrás hecho, pero te buscan los aurores! –Se volvió hacia Hermione y preguntó cordialmente -¿Un té? Esto va a tardar.

Ronald Billius Weasley tardó quince minutos en bajar, soñoliento, con los faldones de la camisa por fuera de los tejanos desgastados, con unas zapatillas de estar por casa con más años que Crookshanks (el gato de Hermione) y frunciendo el ceño por encima de sus ojos azules.

Y aún así, Hermione parpadeó dos veces al verlo, y un cartel gigante con luces de neón hizo _¡Merlín!_ cuando aquel jugador de quidditch profesional la miró.

Porque Merlín y los Cuatro Fundadores, que ojos. Que hermosos y profundos y oscuros ojos azules, con aquellas pestañas pelirrojas casi rubias, con aquellas minúsculas pecas (millones de ellas) amontonándose alrededor de su larga nariz. Y alguien debería decirle a este hombre que no dejara nunca que su camisa cayese así de descuidada sobre su piel, porque, _maldita sea_, uno de los faldones estaba mal puesto y dejaba entrever un poco de aquel estómago liso y duro y Hermione no podía pensar en absolutamente nada más que en aquel vello pelirrojo que parecía distribuido por toda su piel y que bajaba hacia...

-Ejem –el carraspeo de Malfoy la hizo saltar de la silla y ponerse en pie. Se dio cuenta de que todos la observaban y se puso ligeramente roja.

-Inspectora Granger de la Oficina de los Aurores –recitó casi de carrerilla –Quisiera hablar con usted sobre...

-¡Tú! –rugió de pronto Ronald Weasley apuntando con dedo acusador más allá de Hermione. Ella se volvió y observó a Malfoy, que entrecerraba los ojos.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Weasley.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces tú en mi casa?!

-¡No hay necesidad de maldecir, señor Weasley! –replicó Hermione, repentinamente furiosa -¡Y tampoco hay necesidad de gritar, ya que este hombre es agente de la ley y mi compañero de investigación!

Hubo una pausa tensa. Ron y Malfoy se miraban con un odio intenso y frío que le llegaba a Hermione.

-Fuera de mi casa –murmuró Ron. Charlie meneó la cabeza. Malfoy se levantó de la silla.

-No –dijo Hermione, y su rubio compañero la miró sorprendido. Ella no le tenía una gran estima ni tampoco eran muy amigos.

-Granger, está visto que aquí no hago nada útil y además el señor Weasley...

-Me importa un rábano lo que diga el señor Weasley –espetó Hermione, y se volvió a mirar directamente al pelirrojo –Le repito que este hombre es agente de la ley y mi compañero de investigación, así que si le quiere fuera de su casa tal vez tendría que llevarlo detenido y esposado a comisaría para poder hablar tranquilamente y solucionar esto.

Ron frunció el ceño. Tanto que Hermione creyó que se quedaría incrustado en su mejilla. Pero una cosa eran las viejas rencillas escolares y otra que estos dos se pusieran a recordar traumas infantiles en medio de _su_ investigación. Y desde luego, Malfoy no era tan mono ni de lejos, pero tampoco era _sospechoso de asesinato_.

-Está bien –concedió Ron, y se puso a revolver en los armarios de su cocina buscando el desayuno, todavía con mala cara. -¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido para que vengan a despertarme antes de las diez de la mañana?

La voz de Hermione pareció un cuchillo rasgando el frío aire de la mañana.

-Un _Avada Kedavra_.

El cuenco de Ron cayó al suelo con estrépito. La taza de Charlie quedó suspendida en el aire, a medio camino entre la mesa y sus labios.

-¿Qué? –su voz fue poco más que un murmullo.

-Anoche asesinaron a Dolores Umbridge en el Ministerio de Magia, señor Weasley. A las nueve y media. Con el encantamiento imperdonable que acabo de decirle.

-¿Umbridge? –repitió Ron, muy despacio. Su cuerpo pareció relajarse un poco –Umbridge.

-No parece muy afectado.

-No lo estoy en absoluto. Esa vieja era una arpía.

-Debería estarlo, señor Weasley. Usted es sospechoso.

-¡¿Qué?! –esta vez fue Charlie quien dejó caer su taza. -¿Sospechoso por qué?

-Porque fue una de las dos últimas personas en verlo con vida. Él y Harry Potter.

-¡Harry no...! –repuso Ron acalorado.

-Ya lo sé, señor Weasley. Hemos hablado con él esta mañana. Pero quiero oír su versión de los hechos.

-Fui a por Harry, al Ministerio y allí vi a Umbridge. Eso es cierto. Pero entré, le dije lo vieja bruja, gorda fea y repugnante que era, cogí a Harry y nos largamos a Grimmauld Place. Estuvimos allí una media hora, nos tomamos unas cervezas, comentamos lo mucho que Umbridge se parecía a un sapo y me fui.

-¿Dónde?

-A una fiesta de _Escobas Voladoras_.

Hermione miró a Ron fijamente, como si no comprendiera lo que acababa de decir.

-Es una revista de quidditch – murmuró Malfoy disimuladamente en su oído.

-Ah. Ah. Bueno ¿hasta que hora duró la fiesta?

Charlie bufó. Ron miró a su hermano, molesto.

-Hasta las cinco y media.

-¿De la mañana? –preguntó incrédula Hermione. Charlie emitió un sonoro "Ajá".

-Wow.

Todos se volvieron a mirar a Malfoy, quien decidió contemplar el techo un rato.

-Bueno... desde luego eso lo descarta como sospechoso, aunque tendré que hablar con algunas personas de la fiesta para poder comprobar su coartada.

-Claro –Ron le dio a Hermione una lista de nombres que a ella no le sonaban ni de lejos –Casi todos son jugadores de quidditch o gente del deporte.

-Gracias. Lo comprobaré.

Hermione se puso en pie, y Malfoy la imitó. Ella le tendió la mano al pelirrojo más mayor, y Charlie le dio un fuerte pero amistoso apretón. Ron se limitó a mirarla. No parecía haber olvidado el incidente de antes.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta de la casa. Se paró justo antes de salir y miró a Ron.

-Señor Weasley...

-¿Si? –parecía esperanzado ante la idea de una disculpa.

-Póngase bien la camisa. Se le ven los calzones.

Malfoy estuvo riéndose hasta que llegaron a la oficina.

OoO

_El próximo capítulo incluye Ginny Weasley, primer ministro y noticias frescas en la investigación. Se esperan rewiews._


	3. El primer Ministro

**Disclaimer: **_nada es mío. Lo digo con dolor de corazón._

**Asesinato en el Ministerio**

_3-El primer Ministro_

-¡Pero no puede hacer eso¡Es mi escena del crimen!

-Escúcheme, Inspectora Granger, por favor...

-¡No¡Podrían haber pruebas todavía¡Aún no hemos terminado de registrarlo todo¿Y si...?

-Granger, le digo que...

-¡¡Maldita sea, usted quiere celebrar una fiesta en mi escenario!!

-¡Hermione! –el rostro del hombre se tornó serio. Su voz, cargada de autoridad aunque dulce, hizo que Hermione agachara la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Lo lamento, profesor Lupin. No era mi intención hablarle así.

-Está bien, lo entiendo. Este es un caso importante y lo que te estoy pidiendo es de poca ayuda para tu investigación. Y te he dicho mil veces que me llames Remus –sonrió y se marcaron en su rostro arrugas profundas –hace ya mucho tiempo que no soy profesor.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos. No pudo evitar sonreír al decir:

-Para mí siempre será usted el mejor profesor de DCAO de la Historia de Hogwarts.

Lupin sonrió.

-Muchas gracias. Te ruego en nombre de nuestra amistad que no te enfades conmigo por esto que te estoy pidiendo.

Hermione no pudo evitar un resoplido mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón. Remus la miró desde el otro lado del escritorio de su despacho.

-Destrozaréis todas las pruebas que pudieran quedar con esa dichosa fiesta.

-Lo sé. Pero cancelar esta recepción en el Ministerio para el embajador francés sería casi como provocar un conflicto mágico internacional. Esta fiesta lleva meses planeada, Hermione, y costó muchas negociaciones el poder realizarla. Si ahora la cancelamos, Francia podría tomársela como un insulto.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en los que Hermione continuó mirando al tapiz de la pared, obstinadamente. Remus decidió jugarse su mejor carta.

-Además... Tal vez sería bueno para tu investigación, después de todo... La fiesta estará llena de gente del Ministerio, posibles sospechosos, y si tú asistes podrás moverte entre ellos, preguntar discretamente, observar... ya sabes...

El ceño de Hermione desapareció lentamente.

-De acuerdo.

-¿De acuerdo?

-Sí. La verdad es que todo el mundo odiaba a Umbridge, así que tengo millones de sospechosos. Tal vez esa fiesta nos ayude un poco. Necesito dos invitaciones, para mí y para Malfoy.

-Esa es mi chica.

Hermione se sonrojó. Sonrió, de lado, como su compañero.

-Basta de halagos, Primer Ministro. Voy a empezar a pensar que quiere usted ligar conmigo y voy a tener que decírselo a Tonks.

Remus soltó una sonora carcajada.

-No, por favor. ¡Me mataría!

Un pergamino apreció de pronto con una pequeña explosión de humo, justo ante Lupin, quien lo leyó y suspiró pesadamente.

-Las obligaciones me reclaman de nuevo, Hermione –se levantó y le tendió la mano –lamento tener que despedirme tan pronto, pero parece que nadie sabe hacer nada sin mí en este lugar. A veces odio ser Primer Ministro.

-Yo duermo mucho mejor desde que usted lo es –dijo Hermione con sinceridad mientras giraba el pomo y salía por la puerta del despacho.

No vio cómo al Primer Ministro se le colorearon las mejillas.

OoO

Caminar por el Callejón Diagon a última hora de la tarde, enfundada en su gabardina gris oscura, con una gruesa bufanda rojo oscuro y unos guantes, observando a la gente pasar, era una de las aficiones favoritas de la Inspectora Granger.

Observar cómo se comportaban las familias, las parejas, los paseantes solitarios como ella. Observar como se relacionaba el resto del mundo, ya que ella no salía de dos amigos muggles de la infancia, un par de compañeros de Hogwarts y Malfoy. Suspiró: era horrible que en su lista de relaciones apareciera su compañero machista, clasista, repeinado e irónico.

Y eso sin contar sus dos ex: Cormac y Ray. Volvió a suspirar. Tenía que estar haciendo algo horriblemente mal para que esta fuera su vida.

Su mente voló hacia unos ojos azules del color del océano cuando se paró ante el cristal de una tienda de escobas de quidditch. Unos ojos azules increíblemente preciosos y un estómago plano y duro con vello pelirrojo. Se preguntó si el resto del torso estaría también cubierto con aquel vello casi dorado.

Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente cuando se dio cuenta en lo que pensaba. _Sospechoso, _se repitió_, es un sospechoso._ Pero es que aquellas manos, tan grandes, tan varoniles, seguro que podía hacer muchas cosas interesantes con ellas...

Y le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando vio aquélla cabellera pelirroja.

Se tranquilizó cuando se dio cuenta de que no era él. Desde luego que no: era una mujer, de eso no había duda, con un largo y oscuro cabello rojo, ligeramente más oscuro que el que a ella le turbaba el pensamiento.

Una mujer joven y grácil, con montones de pecas y un largo cabello rojo... Una bombillita hizo "plin" en el cerebro de Hermione. ¿Podría ser...?

Iba acompañada de un joven ligeramente más alto que ella, de cabello castaño y tez pálida, que la llevaba del brazo y parecía soberanamente aburrida con la charla del muchacho. Hermione se debatió internamente un segundo. _Quien no arriesga, no gana, _se dijo, y siguió su corazonada.

-¿Ginny? –preguntó, abriendo mucho los ojos, como si se sorprendiera- ¿Ginevra Weasley¿Eres tú?

La joven se paró, extrañada.

-Ehm, sí... ¿Nos conocemos?

-¡Oh, Ginny! –gritó Hermione, y se lanzó a los brazos de la chica, como si fuera una vieja amiga -¡No puedo creer que no te acuerdes de mí¡Pero si éramos inseparables en el colegio! –volvió a abrazarla y esta vez susurró en el oído de la muchacha –Soy aurora, tengo que hablar con usted acerca de Harry Potter. En privado.

Cuando se separó, Ginny estaba blanca. Abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

-Eh-eh-eh... ¡Oh, cla-claro! –esta vez fue Ginny quien se lanzó a sus brazos -¡Por supuesto, cómo puedo haberme olvidado de ti, er... esto..!

-Hermione –susurró la Inspectora.

-¡...Hermione, eso es¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, madre de Merlín¡Cómo has, er, cambiado!

-¿Es amiga tuya, Gin? –preguntó el joven, muy cortés.

-¡Sí, sí, claro, es Hermione, del colegio¡Iba un par de cursos más adelantada que nosotros, tal vez por eso no la recuerdes, cariño!

-Oh, encantado, soy Michael Corner.

-Hermione Granger, yo sí que estoy encantada. Vaya, por el anillo que llevas en la mano, supongo que pronto pasarás a ser la señora Corner ¿no, Ginny?

-¡Sí! –aseguró ella, nerviosa. Después trató de arreglarlo con una risa un poco forzada de la que su novio no se dio ni cuenta –La verdad es que creo que tenemos millones de cosas que contarnos, Hermione ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!

-Sí, claro ¿Te parece bien que nos tomemos ahora una cerveza de mantequilla? Digo, si a Michael no le importa, claro...

-Oh, no, claro, tranquilas, te esperaré en casa, cariño –dijo, dirigiéndose a la pelirroja y besándola en la mejilla -¡Adiós! –se despidió mientras se alejaba calle arriba.

Durante un par de minutos ninguna de las dos jóvenes dijo nada.

-Gracias –dijo al fin Ginny, con la mirada clavada en el suelo –Por no decir nada delante de Michael.

-No importa. Prometí que lo guardaría en secreto.

-No sé qué pensará de mí.

-No pienso nada –respondió Hermione sinceramente. –No suelo juzgar a los demás.

-Ya no le quiero ¿sabe? A Michael. Llevo años enamorada de Harry, pero no sé cómo decírselo a Michael. Temo que haga alguna tontería.

-¿Le importaría que siguiéramos esta conversación en el Caldero Chorreante? Me muero de frío.

-De acuerdo.

Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana y pidieron dos botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Harry ha sido el mejor amigo de mi hermano desde que yo era una cría. Y le juro que la primera vez que lo vi me enamoré de él. No sólo era su leyenda, no sólo era su valor... Él era tan increíblemente valiente, tan desprendido, tan cálido con mi familia... –Ginny miraba por la ventana, con la mirada perdida en la calle cubierta de nieve. Hermione escuchaba en silencio. Se le daba bien escuchar a los demás –Pero Harry no me hacía el menor caso, Inspectora –concluyó con una risita amarga.

-Llámame Hermione –sonrió la joven- al fin y al cabo somos amigas de la infancia ¿no?

Ambas rieron.

-De acuerdo, Hermione. ¿Por donde iba? Ah si, Harry me ignoraba... Yo sólo era la dulce hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo... hasta que de pronto dejé de ser dulce y pequeña, y Harry comenzó a verme con otros ojos. Estuvimos juntos un par de meses... y fueron los mejores meses de mi vida –Ginny posó sus ojos soñadores en Hermione, y la auror se sintió de pronto terriblemente sola –Hasta que Harry tuvo que ir de nuevo a salvar el mundo y me dejó.

Hubo un silencio en el que Hermione pensó que todos los hombres eran iguales.

-Sé lo que está pensando –dijo Ginny de pronto, con una sonrisa en los ojos –yo pensé lo mismo. Que era un egoísta, que sólo pensaba en sí mismo y que todos son iguales. Pero no era cierto. Harry me dejó porque temía por mi vida, Harry me dejó porque me quería tanto que no podía soportar la idea de que algo me sucediera. Y yo tardé mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de eso. Y cuando me di cuenta ya tenía un novio aburrido y formal y un anillo en el dedo.

Ginny sacudió su melena pelirroja al menear la cabeza mirando su dedo anular.

-Después de que Harry venciera a Voldemort, yo le evité. Me fui a estudiar Medimagia a Francia, me cambié de casa, me busqué otros amigos... Y un día me dije que ya estaba curada, que podría resistir una visita a su casa, como si casualmente pasara por allí a saludar...

-Y no pudo –a Hermione no le costó mucho imaginar la situación. Ginny negó lentamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sí pude. Charlamos, tomamos unas cervezas, reímos y comentamos los viejos tiempos. Antes de darme cuenta Harry volvió a ser mi mejor amigo y nos veíamos al menos dos veces por semana. Y un día me presenté en su casa sin avisar... y allí estaba: una mujer rubia de ojos azules, bastante guapa. Sólo estaban charlando, como él y yo hacíamos, pero me puse terriblemente celosa y... aquella noche no dormí en mi casa.

-Y ayer tampoco –repuso Hermione.

-No –su voz tuvo un deje culpable –Michael ni siquiera preguntó. Cree que tengo guardia en San Mungo.

-¿Estuvo con él toda la noche? –Hermione sacó su libretita y su bolígrafo. Ginny la miró con curiosidad.

-Sí. Hasta las siete de la mañana que es cuando entro a trabajar.

-De acuerdo. Esto confirma la coartada del señor Potter y lo deja libre de toda sospecha –Hubo una pausa y ambas mujeres se miraron sin saber que decir.

-Gracias por... no decirle nada a mis hermanos. Matarían a Harry.

-No hay porqué darlas. Mi trabajo consiste en mantener toda la información como confidencial y no seré yo quien le dé la noticia a su familia, de eso puede estar segura –Hermione se puso en pie y cogió su gabardina. –Gracias por la cerveza, Ginny.

Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando se volvió hacia la joven pelirroja.

-Usted no ama a Corner. No suelo dar consejos, pero acepte este, por favor: termine con él antes de que sea demasiado tarde para todos.

Y antes de que Ginny pudiera contestar, la puerta se había cerrado y el aire había dejado unos copos de nieve en el suelo.

OoO

-Mátame.

Hermione observó a su compañero y parpadeó dos veces.

-¿Qué?

-No puedo soportar todo este conjunto de rosas, amarillos y morados. Si seguimos mucho rato más en casa de esta bruja mi intachable sentido del gusto se verá afectado severamente. Mátame. –Malfoy se dejó caer en el sofá ruidosamente.

-Tampoco es que a mí me guste mucho la decoración de la señora Umbridge, pero creo que podremos resistirlo, así que mueve tu intachable culo y ayúdame a registrarlo todo –Hermione chasqueó los dedos frente a Malfoy, quien puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó suspirando.

No era una casa muy grande pero, tal y como había dicho Malfoy, era horrible. Todas las paredes estaban decoradas con platos con gatitos pintados: unos gatitos horribles que daban escalofríos.

Hermione entró en el dormitorio y abrió el armario. Un montón de túnicas a cual más horrible se amontonaban en las perchas. La joven rió por lo bajo al imaginarse a sí misma en la fiesta del Ministerio con alguna de aquellas túnicas.

-Eh, Granger mira lo que he... ¿De que te ríes?

-Me estaba imaginando... a ti con una de estas túnicas en la fiesta del Ministerio del viernes –Hermione sonrió maliciosa, al ver la cara de horror de su compañero.

-¿¿Yo¿Con ESO¿Te has vuelto...? –de pronto frunció el ceño -¿Qué fiesta?

-Ah sí, se me olvidó decírtelo –dijo ella distraídamente mientras abría los cajones del armario –hay una fiesta en el Ministerio y estaremos allí para observar a los diferentes sospechosos y...

-¿¿Una FIESTA y me lo dices AHORA¡Tengo que comprarme un traje...!

-Pero si tienes mil trajes...

-¡E ir al peluquero...!

-Pero si llevas bien el pelo...

-¡Y comprarme otros zapatos...!

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco mientras Malfoy seguía enumerando las millones de cosas que tenía que hacer antes de la fiesta.

-¿Qué era eso que tenías que enseñarme? –preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido. Malfoy interrumpió su larga lista para pasarle un trozo de pergamino.

-Estaba encima de su escritorio.

La Inspectora observó el pergamino que su compañero le tendía. Era muy pequeño, y en letra legible aunque un poco temblorosa se leía _Tenemos que hablar. C._

-¿C? Podría ser cualquiera... –Hermione frunció el ceño. Su compañero la observó unos segundos en silencio.

-Y buscarme unos guantes y unos calcetines inmaculadamente blancos, y tal vez un abrigo nuevo... y pasar por el gimnasio por supuesto... y que no se me olvide ponerme el sello familiar, eso impresiona mucho...

-Oh, cállate.

OoO

_Próximo capítulo: la fiesta. Reencuentro Harry/Ginny donde pueden saltar chispas y sobre todo Ron/Hermione donde SEGURO que saltan chispas._

_Me alegra saber que al menos tengo siete lectoras. Mientras a alguien le interese este fic seguiré escribiendo, pero si no me dejáis rewiews no puedo saber si os interesa. Nos vemos en el próximo._


	4. La fiesta I

**Disclaimer**: lo único que es mío es la cuenta de fanfiction.

Asesinato en el Ministerio 

_4-La fiesta (I)_

Risas y un agradable murmullo de fondo. Eso era lo que escuchaba Hermione mientras paseaba la vista por el inmenso salón habilitado en la entrada del Ministerio.

Apoyada en la barandilla que daba a un agradable balconcito, Hermione observaba por detrás de su copa de champagne, aún intacta, como Remus Lupin y su esposa charlaban aquí y allá con todos los invitados. Había allí reunidos una gran cantidad de hombres influyentes del mundo mágico, no sólo de Inglaterra sino también de Francia, de Alemania o de España.

Volvió la cabeza y observó a su compañero poniendo en práctica _la maquinaria del Amor Malfoy_ con una joven morena de cabello corto. Una simple mirada de advertencia bastó para que Malfoy dejara a un lado sus artes de conquista y se dedicara a observar a la multitud un poco más.

Hermione sabía que Malfoy se aburría y, sinceramente, ella no podía decir que lo estuviese pasando estupendamente. Sólo había podido charlar unos escasos diez minutos con Tonks, y las demás personas que conocía lo eran tan sólo de vista. Pero tenían que observar, observar y observar, ya que estaban totalmente a oscuras en la investigación. Se habían quedado sin sospechosos al comprobar las coartadas de Potter y Weasley y cualquiera de aquellos hombres y mujeres elegantemente vestidos podría ser el asesino.

Había muchos grupos dispersos por la sala. Observó, a lo lejos, al viejo profesor Slughorn, a los dos exministros Fudge y Scrimgeor, a varios miembros del Wizengamott y a algunos compañeros de Hogwarts, así como a sus padres.

Miro hacia un lado para darse de bruces con El-Niño-Que-Vivió.

-Inspectora –Harry inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y se acomodó en la barandilla, a su lado.

-Buenas noches, señor Potter. Me sorprende verle aquí.

-No se sorprenda. Soy un hombre codiciado para las fotos y los titulares de prensa –rió entre dientes –aunque estoy aquí como invitado personal de Remus. Es un viejo amigo.

-Entonces ambos somos _invitados personales._

-Brindo por eso –Harry alzó su copa y Hermione chocó la suya con un tintineo, aunque apenas bebió un sorbito.

-Me gusta usted, señor Potter. Tiene un sentido del humor bastante extraño.

-Es Harry. Usted también me gusta, Inspectora. Le cae bien a Dobby, y Dobby nunca se equivoca. Tiene olfato para las personas –Harry se tocó la nariz. Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero las puertas del Ministerio se abrieron y una joven pareja entró en el comedor.

Hermione observó como Harry perdía al resto del mundo de vista. Sus ojos, brillantemente verdes, se clavaron como dagas en aquel cuerpo menudo y en aquella melena pelirroja que acababa de entrar. Ella alzó os ojos un segundo, sólo un segundo, y lo vio. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, y después desvió la vista.

Cuando, cinco minutos después, Ginny volvió a mirar hacia Harry, Hermione pensó que Michael Corner era ciego o idiota.

-Harry.

Harry tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que le hablaban.

-Ya puede volver a respirar –Hermione bebió un poco de champagne tratando de ocultar una risita.

-Eh-eh... si claro... Lo siento, es que yo, bueno, yo... –Heery se pasó una mano por el mentón, perfectamente afeitado, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

-No importa –Hermione sonrió –De todas formas yo de usted me despejaría la mente, porque juraría que Percy Weasley viene hacia aquí para llevarle con aquellos viejos y aburridos hombres influyentes.

-Oh, joder. Tengo que esconderme –ambos sonrieron y se tendieron la mano –Un placer, Inspectora.

-Llámeme Hermione. Al fin y al cabo, le gusto a su elfo ¿verdad?

Hermione escuchó la risa del joven mientras se alejaba. Pero no estuvo mucho tiempo sola.

-Hola.

Aquel no fue un "hola" normal. Fue un "hola" suave, que llegó como una brisa, que trepó por su espalda y se metió por dentro de su cabeza, haciendo que todos sus sentidos se embotaran con un veneno dulce.

Fue un "hola" pelirrojo con ojos azules como el mar y millones de pecas. Alto, con nariz aguileña y un estómago plano.

-Señor Weasley. Qué placer... tan inesperado.

Y una sonrisa merecedora de una Orden de Merlín de 1º clase. Porque, Merlín, qué maravillosas eran todas aquellas arruguitas que se formaban alrededor de sus ojos al sonreír, cómo brillaban sus ojos, como se tensaba la áspera y pecosa piel alrededor de la mandíbula.

_Céntrate, Granger, maldita sea._

-¿Está usted en misión oficial? –preguntó su objeto de deseo mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla con naturalidad.

-Eso a usted no le importa –Hermione podía beber los vientos por aquel hombre, pero ni loca le revelaría detalles de su investigación –Aunque le diré que estoy aquí como _invitada personal_ del Ministro.

-Lástima. Me gustaba su nuevo uniforme.

Hermione sostuvo su mirada de azul inmenso sin sonrojarse.

-Sí, supongo que el vestido y los tacones son mejor para interrogar a los sospechosos que la gabardina.

La joven sintió un escalofrío cuando él la recorrió, lentamente, con la mirada. Se detuvo a contemplar la curvatura de sus senos, la suave línea de su cintura, las piernas que se adivinaban bajo la tela negra, los pies menudos enfundados en tacones altos.

-Le prometo que me dejaré interrogar todas las veces que quiera si se pone ese vestido.

Los ojos azules estaban ahora fijos en su copa de champagne. Hermione bebió, con menos tranquilidad de la que le hubiera gustado.

-Todos los hombres son iguales. Me pongo dos metros de tela enrollada sobre el cuerpo y olvida usted enseguida lo antipático que se mostró conmigo el otro día.

-No sabe cómo lo lamento –el susurro de su voz le llegó de pronto muy cerca. Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su aroma, limpio y varonil. Si hubiera querido habría podido contar las pecas de sus mejillas.

Cuando Ron rozó su dedo suavemente contra la piel desnuda de su brazo, fue como si un chispazo la recorriera. Notar su piel, áspera y dura contra la suya propia, la hizo temblar por dentro como una niña asustada. Los labios de él estaban entreabiertos, y sus ojos fijos en su piel.

Un impulso irracional la recorría por dentro. Su mente gritaba órdenes que su cuerpo ignoraba, y su único pensamiento coherente era alzar la mano, desabrochar aquella inmaculada camisa blanca y besar aquellos labios ligeramente rojos hasta quedarse sin fuerzas.

Y el impulso se hizo más fuerte cuando la mano de Ron acarició su cuello.

-Ésa es una pobre disculpa. Va a tener que esforzarse más, señor Weasley.

Su voz había sonado helada. Su rostro compuso una mueca de desprecio. Reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas, se separó de él, fría y distante, y se alejó.

OoO

-Joder, Granger. Un poco más y te tiras a Weasley aquí mismo, delante del Ministro.

-Cierra el pico.

Draco Malfoy estaba de pie, fumando un cigarrillo, mientras su jefa se daba cabezazos contra la fría pared del baño.

-No, en serio. Le ha faltado meterte la mano por debajo de la falda. Y luego me dices a mí que soy un salido, un depravado y un desesperado. Y porque no te has visto la cara, pero parecías a punto de arrancarle la camisa a mordiscos.

-Cállate ¿quieres?

-Al menos podrías haber avisado y me habría traído la cámara. Habría colgado las fotos en el tablón de la comisaría.

-¡¡Malfoy!! ¡Cállate!

Malfoy alzó las manos, en señal de rendición y le tendió un whiskey. Hermione lo bebió de un sorbo y le devolvió el vaso.

-Mira Granger, olvídate del asesinato por esta noche. Ninguno de estos tipos lleva un cartel que ponga en letras gigantes SOY EL ASESINO, así que vive la vida por una vez –Malfoy le dio otra calada al cigarrillo y se arregló la corbata mirándose al espejo. Hermione se inclinó sobre el lavabo y dejó correr el agua del grifo entre sus manos.

Una mujer mayor y con una llamativa túnica abrió la puerta y miró a Draco escandalizada.

-¡Esto es el lavabo de señoras!

-Pues entonces busque el de_ viejas-pintadas-como-una-puerta _y déjenos en paz –espetó Malfoy de mal humor -¿No ve qué estamos haciendo algo importante?

La mujer se marchó murmurando cosas que sonaban como _jóvenes, locos, increíble y vergüenza. _Hermione ni siquiera se molestó en gritarle.

-Debería haber lanzado un _fermaportus. _Como iba diciendo: serénate, arréglate el maquillaje, sal ahí fuera y lígate a un tío. Seguro que eso te quita el estrés –Malfoy apagó el cigarrillo en el suelo y se ajustó los puños de las camisas –Es justo lo que voy a hacer yo.

-¿Vas a ligarte a un tío? –la voz de Hermione sonó débil aunque cargada de ironía.

-Ja, ja, qué-graciosa-soy –Malfoy sujetó la puerta antes de salir –Mañana ya te contaré con quién y con cuantas he ligado.

Hermione se sujetó la cabeza con las manos frías por el agua. En cierta manera agradecía que Malfoy la hubiera seguido hasta el lavabo, porque le había permitido gritarle a alguien un rato. Se sentía mejor ahora que había recuperado en parte la objetividad.

Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y suspiró. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Malfoy tenía razón. Había estado a punto de perder el control. Nunca antes le había sucedido aquello con ningún otro hombre. Cuando él la había rozado, la sensación de placer fue tan intensa que le nubló el sentido.

Ronald Weasley había despertado en ella instintos dormidos. _Salvajes_.

Se arregló el maquillaje, tal y como su compañero tan amablemente le había indicado. Estaba poniéndose los polvos cuando entró otra mujer. Joven y morena, se miró también en el espejo.

-Qué calor hace ahí fuera ¿eh?

No te haces idea, pensó Hermione. –Sí, mucho.

-He visto como charlaba usted hace un rato con Ronald Weasley. Soy Lavender Brown, una amiga suya –la joven le tendió la mano.

-Oh, esto, yo soy Hermione Granger, una emh... conocida.

-Ya, conocida –Lavender emitió una risita desagradable –yo también era una "conocida" suya hasta hace poco.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Bueno, ya sabe –ella volvió a reír de aquella forma –él está buenísimo y tiene esos maravillosos ojos azules... Y yo me moría de ganas de ser una... "conocida" suya.

A Hermione no le gustaba nada lo que aquélla joven insinuaba, pero Lavender siguió charlando sin darse cuenta.

-Hasta que en la fiesta del otro día, la de las Escobas Voladoras, lo conseguí. Oh, Merlín, ese hombre es buenísimo con las manos. Y no me refiero sólo al quidditch –Lavender le guiñó un ojo. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Quiere usted decir que estuvo con él toda la noche?

-¿Toda la noche? –la otra rió a carcajadas –Oh no, no, no, no... Sólo una media hora. Después él se tuvo que ir a nosequé urgente y yo volví a la fiesta.

-¿Y el señor Weasley no volvió después?

-Yo no le vi volver –dijo Lavender simplemente, alzó los hombros y salió del lavabo.

Hermione se mordió la lengua con fuerza. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? ¿Cómo podía haberse dejado llevar de esa manera por sus instintos y no hacerle caso a su cerebro? Abrió la puerta de un tirón y salió al pasillo, con una rabia contenida que le hacía echar chispas por los ojos.

-Te echaba de menos.

El pasillo era largo y oscuro y durante un momento Hermione no supo de dónde había salido el murmullo, profundo y de hombre.

-Yo también.

Esta vez la voz era suave y femenina. Oh, no. Una parejita de enamorados. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Mierda.

Los vio acercarse hacia donde ella estaba en la penumbra. Se movían despacio, mientras el ruido de sus besos los hacía ajenos al resto del mundo. Hermione se sintió terriblemente incómoda. El ruido de los besos se apagó.

-Te quiero.

Joder.

-Oh, Harry –sin duda aquella voz ahogada y temblorosa era la de Ginny Weasley. Hermione enrojeció al pensar que alguno de ellos se diera cuenta de que ella estaba allí. Miró a su alrededor, desesperada, buscando una solución. Su mano tanteó el pomo de una puerta y sin pensarlo, la abrió y se metió dentro.

Se apoyó en la puerta, aliviada, y suspiró.

-Vaya.

Oh no. Ohnonononononononononono. Dime que esta puerta no es la del lavabo de caballeros y que él no es...

-Primero me humilla y ahora me acosa, Inspectora –Ron Weasley tenía el ceño fruncido –Aclárese.

Hermione lo miró en silencio durante un segundo. La camisa estaba por fuera de los pantalones y la corbata asomaba por uno de los bolsillos. Al parecer alguien más también había tenido calor. Pensó en Ginny y Harry, ahí afuera, besándose en la oscuridad, y maldijo el día en que ambos le cayeron bien.

-¿Demasiado champagne, señor Weasley?

Ron frunció el ceño aún más.

-¿Y usted qué? ¿Es que no podía aguantar hasta el lavabo de mujeres?

-Oh, no. No es eso. Verá, es que estaba ocupado. Por una jovencita muy locuaz, amiga suya. Dicha jovencita me ha contado cosas muy interesantes ¿sabe? –Hermione sacó su lado profesional –Su nombre es Lavender Brown.

Ron dejó de fruncir el ceño y se quedó pálido.

-La señorita Brown me ha dicho que, ciertamente, usted fue a esa fiesta de quidditch el día del asesinato. Pero se marchó por algo urgente (supongo que al Ministerio, a reunirse con el señor Potter) y... _no volvió._

Ron retrocedió, como alcanzado por un rayo.

-No, no, yo no... Usted no sabe...

-Así que dígame señor Weasley ¿les pagó a todo esos testigos para que dijeran que estaba usted allí, o los amenazó? ¿Mató a Dolores Umbridge por lo que le había hecho a su amigo? ¿Decidió que ella debía pagar por lo que...?

-¡NO!

El cabello, del color del fuego bajo la luz brillante, le cayó sobre la frente cuando pegó el puñetazo contra la pared, a muy pocos centímetros del rostro de Hermione. Por alguna extraña razón, ella no tuvo ningún miedo.

-¡No es así, no lo es! ¡Deje de tergiversarlo todo!

Hablaba con los dientes apretados, con los ojos fijos en ella con rabia, con los brazos apoyados en la pared, acorralándola. Hermione permaneció impasible y eso pareció enfurecerlo aun más.

Y entonces hizo algo que la Inspectora definitivamente NO se esperaba.

La _besó_.

_Continuará..._

OoO

Vale: tensión acumulada+Ron+baño vacío. Pueden pasar muchas cosas. Pero tendréis que esperar.

_Muchas gracias por todos los rewiews, en serio, me emocionaron mucho. Pensaba que la historia era demasiado extraña para que le gustara a la gente y me habéis hecho sentir muy bien con vuestros comentarios. Por cierto, aclarar algo que me han preguntado varias veces: los personajes no se conocían de antes. Ambos fueron juntos al colegio, pero en diferentes años, ya que los he hecho con edades diferenciadas. Por ejemplo, Ron y Harry tendrían unos 26 años, Hermione sobre 24 y Ginny 21, así que no coincidieron en el mismo curso._

_Nos vemos en el próximo y felix félicis para todos._


	5. La fiesta II

**Disclaimer:** cómo me gustaría ser JK para poder tener montañas y montañas de dinero...

Asesinato en el Ministerio 

_5-La fiesta (II)_

Y entonces hizo algo que la Inspectora definitivamente NO se esperaba.

La _besó_.

No fue dulce, no fue romántico, no fue bonito. Simplemente hundió sus labios ligeramente rojos en los de Hermione, con fuerza, con autoridad. Con firmeza, como si estuviese acostumbrado a dar órdenes y que fueran obedecidas. Y ella se sintió inexplicablemente bien con aquel escalofrío que la recorría de arriba abajo y en un impulso irracional, le _respondió_.

Abrió la boca, saboreó sus labios, le mordió. Sabía a fresas, a mañana fría de primavera, a césped recién cortado. La tensa línea de su mandíbula la enloqueció, sus ojos azules que podían verse a través de sus pestañas pelirrojas eran como destellos de promesas todavía sin cumplir.

Sus lenguas bailaban una danza infinita. Sus manos ignoraban completamente a su cerebro y se hundían en aquel cabello suave, sus dientes entrechocaban, sus respiraciones entrecortadas se escuchaban en los pocos segundos en que se separaban para respirar. Y cuando el cuerpo de él, grande, fuerte, se apretó contra ella y sus manos comenzaron a subir por sus caderas, su cerebro gritó _basta_.

-No –jadeó, y con las últimas fuerzas que pudo reunir lo separó de ella. Para hacerlo tuvo que poner sus manos en el pecho de Ron y empujar, y el contacto con aquella camisa de lino, las formas que se palpaban bajo ella, la hizo delirar. El recuerdo de un vello rojizo, casi rubio, cruzó por su mente.

Su cuerpo y su mente libraban una lucha que ganó, como siempre, su parte racional.

-Sigues siendo sospechoso de un asesinato –murmuró, con los ojos fijos en el grifo del lavabo, para no tener que mirarlo a la cara. Él se separó, con la decepción pintada en los ojos azules.

-Yo no maté a Umbridge. Todas las personas con las que hablaste te dijeron la verdad. Estuve en aquella fiesta, pero... sólo me vieron ellos.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Ron siguió hablando, con una voz fría e indiferente como un témpano que la hizo sentirse culpable.

-Esos nombres que te escribí pertenecen al presidente, al entrenador y a dos jugadores de los Chudley Cannons. Van a ficharme para esta temporada, pero mi antiguo equipo no debe saberlo aún. Por eso tuvimos una reunión a puerta cerrada y estuvimos hasta las cinco de la mañana. Por eso Brown no me vio en la fiesta.

-¿Ocultaste datos a un auror sólo por un estúpido equipo de quidditch? –preguntó ella incrédula.

-Sí –los ojos le brillaron cuando el _sí_ vibrante y sin asomo de vacilación salió de sus labios. Su mirada desafiante decía _y lo volvería a hacer_.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio. Inmóviles, ambos esquivaban la mirada del otro. Hermione volvió a colocar en su lugar el tirante del vestido, que había resbalado, y trató de recuperar su profesionalidad, su imparcialidad, y sobre todo, su dignidad. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Me alegro de haberlo aclarado todo, entonces –se hizo el silencio, y Hermione titubeó sin saber bien cómo salir de aquella situación –Buenas noches, señor Weasley.

Se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta.

OoO

Caminó hacia el grupo de gente que charlaba a un lado de la sala.

-Ah, Hermione, qué alegría verte –la sonrisa de Remus era sincera, pero sus ojos parecieron preocupados al observar el alboroto de la melena castaña.

-¿Es que has estado besándote apasionadamente con alguien, Hermione? –Nimphadora Tonks soltó una carcajada mientras cambiaba su cabello del verde al rosa fucsia. Hermione enrojeció. Tonks sólo pudo murmurar un "Oh" de sorpresa.

-Yo... lo siento.. era sólo una broma... –Tonks parecía en verdad desconcertada. Remus tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

-Escuchad, yo... tengo que irme –Hermione habló atropelladamente –no he encontrado ningún sospechoso y bueno, estoy malgastando la noche aquí, tendría que estar en comisaría investigando más pistas ¿verdad? Así que me voy a ir a casa a...

-¿Irse? –la voz de Ginny Weasley le llegó desde la espalda. Se volvió para verla, con una sonrisa sospechosamente feliz –No puede irse, Hermione, la fiesta acaba de empezar, además tenemos que charlar de muchas cosas.

Hermione abrió la boca pero ningún sonido llegó a salir por ella.

-¿Tú también conoces a la Inspectora, Ginevra? –Harry sonrió, como si llamar Ginevra a su amante fuera un chiste privado –a Dobby le cae extraordinariamente bien.

Ginny sonrió. –A mi hermano no parece gustarle tanto, por lo que he oído.

Eso fue más de lo que Hermione podía soportar. La simple mención de aquel hombre la desestabilizaba.

-Disculpadme, pero tengo que irme. No me encuentro bien.

Sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada interrogante de Malfoy al coger su abrigo, pero ella lo ignoró.

El ruido de los tacones contra la fría acera la despejó mucho. El aire helado que se le calaba en los huesos la hizo olvidar aquellas manos rudas contra su cuerpo, el calor de aquellos labios rojizos. Sopló aire caliente contra sus ateridas manos y se apretó un poco más contra la chaqueta.

Su mente vagaba entre las luces de la ciudad de Londres, a estas horas ya dormida. Llegó al portal de su casa y ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para entrar. Saber que su casa estaba vacía, fría, igual que ella y sentir todavía el cálido aliento de aquel hombre le provocó unas inexplicables ganas de llorar. Se sentó sobre los escalones y apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta.

Estuvo mucho tiempo así, dejando que sus manos y sus pies se congelaran con el frío aire, tan frío que estuvo a punto de quedarse inconsciente allí sentada. Cuando los párpados se le cerraron más de dos veces, se puso en pie pesadamente y sacó las llaves. Sus manos estaban tan frías que se le cayeron al suelo.

-Deja que te ayude.

Las manos que le tendían las llaves eran las mismas que hacía tan sólo unas horas recorrían sus caderas.

-¿Me ha seguido? –su tono fue de sorpresa, no de reproche.

Ron no contestó: metió la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar dentro. Se pararon, ambos en el umbral de la puerta, cada uno a un lado. Un agradable calorcito se notaba en la casa, procedente de la chimenea, todavía encendida.

-Gracias –la voz de ella sonó suave, queda. –Gracias, señor Weasley.

-¿De pronto vuelvo a ser el señor Weasley?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Hubo un silencio.

-Me estoy congelando aquí fuera, Hermione.

Mientras la puerta se cerraba tras él y Ron se quitaba el abrigo, Hermione pensó que jamás nadie había pronunciado su nombre tan bien como él.

-¿Un té? –sí, eso estaría bien para mantener su mente ocupada durante un rato.

-Claro.

La tetera hervía en su diminuta cocina mientras Hermione buscaba el azúcar por todas partes. No recordaba donde había dejado el bote, cuando de pronto lo vio: en el estante más alto, al fondo, detrás de las galletas de chocolate. Estiró el brazo y se puso de puntillas, pero lo único que consiguió fue rozarlo con las yemas de los dedos. Aquello la molestó todavía más.

De pronto sintió como toda su sangre hervía, y no precisamente a causa de la rabia contra el bote perdido. Ronald Weasley, más alto y más fuerte, apoyado en su espalda, su respiración tibia contra su nuca, estiró el brazo y le cogió el frasco. Hermione sujetó las dos tazas llenas de té, tratando de controlar el temblor de sus manos y se dirigió hacia el sofá.

Ron soplaba contra el té caliente diez minutos después, en completo silencio. Las llamas bailaban en los reflejos de su pelirrojo cabello y sus ojos parecían más oscuros.

-Te debo una disculpa –dijo él, con aquel tono de voz profundo y vibrante, sin dejar de mirar al fuego –por lo de antes.

Hermione quiso preguntarle por qué situación exactamente le estaba pidiendo disculpas¿por mentirle¿por acariciarla¿por estampar su puño a diez centímetros de su nariz¿por besarla apasionadamente?. Esperaba sinceramente que por eso último no fuese.

-No importa –sus palabras salieron de su boca antes incluso de que su cerebro lo ordenara. Él la miró, sorprendido y ella tendió la mano. Recordó a Ginny Weasley, poniendo a prueba su valor frente a la casa de Harry Potter aquella fría mañana y se dijo que ella también era capaz de hacerlo. –Ya está olvidado.

La expresión de Ron se suavizó. Sonrió. Le estrechó la mano con la fuerza justa.

-Me alegro, porque todo esto me estaba volviendo loco. Eres una mujer muy complicada.

_¿Cómo?_

-¿Cómo? –Hermione frunció el ceño ligeramente. Su buen humor comenzó a evaporarse como el agua. Soltó la mano de Ron.

-Ya sabes –Ron hizo un vago gesto con la mano –Puedo sentir cuando le gusto a alguien y créeme, contigo lo sentí a la primera. Pero me enviabas señales contradictorias y...

-¿Qué? –si Ron no había captado el mal humor antes, definitivamente ahora sí que lo había hecho. El ceño de Hermione se frunció todavía más y pudo notar como los músculos de los hombros se le ponían tensos al jugador de quidditch. -¿Señales contradictorias¿Qué lo notaste a la primera¿Quién demonios te crees que eres¿Don Juan o qué?

-Oh, por favor –Hermione notó cómo las orejas de Ron enrojecían –Era obvio que querías desnudarme con la mirada.

Hermione resopló y después emitió una carcajada cínica.

-¡Perdóname señor don _estrella-de-quidditch-mundial_ pero creo que te confundes completamente¡Yo sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo¡Eres tú quien ha empezado a... a tocarme y a acariciarme como un perro en celo!

-¡Oh, vamos, lo vi en tus ojos¡Lo he visto en montones de mujeres antes, y te aseguro que soy capaz de reconocerlo a la primera! –la expresión del pelirrojo era ahora casi desafiante. Hermione se puso en pie con furia.

-¡Esto es lo que faltaba¡Yo no soy Lavender Brown ni ninguna de esas amiguitas tuyas, Ronald Weasley, y por mí te puedes ir al cuerno¿Me entiendes?

Ron se puso en pie, sus ojos azules brillantes por la rabia. Hermione se sintió ligeramente intimidada cuando él la miró desde sus diez centímetros más de altura.

-¡Lo entiendo perfectamente Inspectora Granger¡Espero que no volvamos a vernos nunca!

-¡Eso ha sido lo más inteligente que ha dicho usted en toda la noche¡Y ahora lárguese!

-¡No me quedaría aquí ni un minuto más ni aunque me pagaran!

Y con dos grandes zancadas, Ronald Weasley salió del pequeño apartamento con un terrible portazo que hizo temblar las paredes. Hermione se quedó allí, respirando entrecortadamente, su cabeza vacía de ningún pensamiento lógico.

Y una loca idea se encendió en su cabeza. Durante un segundo su cerebro se resistió, tratando de aportar razonamientos útiles y de peso en contra de aquella absurda idea. Pero, por una vez, Hermione Jane Granger ignoró a su mente y obedeció al resto de su ser.

Nunca creyó Hermione que los años de entrenamiento en la Academia de Aurores la harían correr tan rápido y tan ágil. Prácticamente saltó el sofá, esquivó la mesa y la enorme planta que su madre le había regalado hacía un año y ella siempre olvidaba regar y abrió la puerta de un tirón.

-¡RON!

Pero no hizo falta correr tras él. Porque Hermione se dio de bruces contra su pecho al abrir la puerta. Se miraron, expectantes durante unos segundos eternos.

Y entonces Hermione sujetó el cuello de su camisa y tiró de Ron hacia dentro de la casa. Más concretamente, a sus labios. El reencuentro de sus bocas fue como un festival de sensaciones. Los labios eran suaves, la lengua era dulce, el ritmo era delirante.

Mientras sus manos bajaban por la camisa y desabrochaban cada uno de los botones, a Hermione le pareció imposible que aquella misma noche hubiese besado a Ron por primera vez. Se sentía como si hubiese sucedido hacía años, como si aquel deseo inexplicable que la recorría y hacía temblar sus piernas fuera el resultado de una larguísima separación.

Cuando, por fin, las yemas de sus dedos rozaron el vello que recubría su estómago, el aire se hizo irrespirable para la joven. Y cuando él la alzó, con sus grandes y fuertes manos y la dejó caer con suavidad sobre el sofá Hermione se dio cuenta de que la piel blanca y áspera que recubría su torso también estaba recubierta de pecas. Ron la cubrió de besos, desde la frente hasta los brazos: besos cortos y lentos, dejando que su aliento cayera sobre la piel morena de ella, mezclándose ambos en una sensación imposible. Jadeaban ambos por la falta de aire, y cuando el cuerpo de Ron se apretó contra el suyo, Hermione gimió. Muy despacio, muy bajito, pero lo suficiente para que él alzara la cabeza y la mirara.

Y en el pozo oscuro del azul de sus ojos Hermione percibió aquélla sensación, aquel deseo. El mismo deseo que la recorría entera y la incitaba a acariciar su torso con sus manos y seguir bajando.

Su último pensamiento coherente fue para pensar que, después de todo, Malfoy tenía razón. Sólo que él nunca lo sabría, porque ella no pensaba admitirlo jamás en su presencia.

Pero eso fue justo antes de que Ron le quitara el vestido, con una lentitud casi mortal, y con sus manos acariciara la piel suave de su estómago. Y después de eso, su cabeza ya no volvió a pensar más.

OoO

_Muahahahahahaha. Menuda nochecita van a pasar estos dos. Claro que a la mañana siguiente las cosas no suelen ser siempre de color de rosa ¿verdad? Así que ya veremos :P. En el próximo capítulo tendremos más investigación, más descubrimientos y a un personaje que lo va a pasar realmente mal, pobre. Pero no os diré quien es jejeje._

_Muchisisisisisisisismas gracias por los rewiews, gente. Os adoro, os quiero, os cubriría con chocolate y os comería. Por cierto, me encantan los rewiews kilométricos, aunque sea para hacerme un resumen del capítulo. Me encanta que me digáis que es lo que más os ha gustado u os ha llamado la atención. Y estoy francamente asombrada por las buenas críticas que esta cosechando Draco Malfoy. Todas lo adoráis, al estupido y adorable idiota. Me encanta, jejejeje._

_Nos vemos en el próximo y felix félicis para todos!!_


	6. El asesino siempre vuelve

**Disclaimer**¿porqué, porqué Potter no es mío, y el merchandaising, y los derechos, y los libros, y las ideas y...?

**Asesinato en el Ministerio**

_6-El asesino siempre vuelve_

Cerró la puerta con cuidado tras ella. Se caló el sombrero, se apretó bien los guantes y abotonó del todo la gabardina. De pie, frente a su puerta, esperó a su compañero.

Veinte minutos antes una lechuza había llegado hasta su ventana, picoteando los cristales y gorjeando escandalosamente, con una nota atada a la pata: _Alguien ha intentado entrar en casa de Umbridge. Paso a por ti. Malfoy._ Había tenido que sujetar a la escandalosa lechuza y cerrarle el pico, literalmente hablando, para que la cabeza pelirroja que reposaba en su sofá no se despertara con sus gritos.

Suspiró. Maldita sea, porque me tiene que pasar todo a mí. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior la asaltaban como haces de luz inoportunos. El hombre que descansaba frente a su chimenea, tapado con una vieja manta a cuadros, la desesperaba. Había despertado envuelta en su calor, mientras los brazos pecosos la rodeaban, y fue muy duro separarse de él. Pero cuando al fin lo consiguió, su mente la gobernó de nuevo, como siempre.

Se vistió, se tomó un café y salió de allí, como un ladrón, como alguien que se siente culpable, como... una cobarde. No dejó una nota, no avisó, no pensaba volver a llamarlo nunca. Se arregló el pañuelo alrededor del cuello, tratando de disimular. Sólo espero que Malfoy no se de cuenta, rogó para si misma.

Cuando el motor del Lamborghini negro con detalles plateados atronó la calle, Hermione no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

-El limite de velocidad de esta calle es 20 por hora ¿lo sabías?- Malfoy se ajustó las gafas de sol y sonrió de lado.

-Buenos días a ti también, queridísima y amada jefa. ¿Esta noche tampoco has tenido compañía masculina?

-Piérdete –masculló Hermione entrando en el coche y cerrando la portezuela.

-Lo que tú digas –exclamó Malfoy alegremente, y pisó el acelerador a fondo, haciendo que el corazón de Hermione perdiera varios años de vida gracias al susto. Diez minutos después, Malfoy y Hermione volaban sobre el asfalto a velocidad de vértigo mientras el agente explicaba a voz en grito por encima del rugido del motor los pormenores del a investigación –Esta noche, alguien ha intentado traspasar la barrera mágica de la casa de Dolores, y lo peor es que ha entrado. Ha revuelto la casa completamente, buscando algo que al parecer no ha podido encontrar, ya que la patrulla llegó cinco minutos después y tuvo que salir corriendo.

-¿Se han llevado algo? –gritó Hermione, agarrada al asiento con tanta fuerza que los nudillos estaban blancos.

-No lo sabemos aún, pero parece que no –exclamó Malfoy con la vista despreocupadamente fija en la carretera.

-Lo que no entiendo –volvió a gritar Hermione por encima del ruido –es porqué no podemos aparecernos como todo el mundo en vez de ir en este aparato del infierno.

Malfoy sonrió de nuevo y frenó en seco. El cinturón de seguridad evitó por milímetros que Hermione se partiera la cabeza contra el cristal inmaculado del coche. La Inspectora salió del vehículo con las piernas temblando como un flan.

-Porque –dijo el agente rubio ocultando una risita, mientras apuntaba con su mando al coche y éste hacía _bip, bip_ –esto es mucho más divertido, Granger –después se volvió hacia el Lamborghini –Tranquila cielo, no lo dice en serio, es sólo que está amargada.

-Merlín, Malfoy, le hablas a tu coche. Estás peor de lo que yo creía.

Anduvieron hasta la casa, donde una nube de agentes se afanaba en recoger pruebas, buscar pistas e interrogar vecinos.

-¿Llegaron a ver al sospechoso antes de que huyera? –preguntó Hermione, mientras ambos sacaban las placas y pasaban entre los aurores.

-No del todo. Los aurores dijeron que era bajo y ligeramente grueso, pero que tal vez usaba poción multijugos o era metamorfomago, así que no están seguros de eso.

-¿Sabemos que buscaba? –Malfoy abrió la boca para responder, pero la voz que se oyó no fue la suya.

-Algo que la señora Umbridge tenía guardado en algún cajón, Inspectora –Neville Longbottom tendió la mano y Hermione se la estrechó.

-Volvemos a vernos, Auror Longbottom.

-Así es. He estado mirando antes de que ustedes llegaran. No he tocado nada, agente –agregó rápidamente al ver la cara que ponía Malfoy –simplemente me he limitado a observar, y me he dado cuanta de que el ladrón buscaba algo que la profesora Umbridge podía haber guardado en cajón. Están especialmente revueltos el salón y el despacho, aunque también han buscado en el armario del dormitorio.

-¿El de las túnicas horribles? –Hermione miró a su compañero con el ceño fruncido. Éste se encogió de hombros -¿Qué? Simple curiosidad.

-De acuerdo: emh agente Longbottom, quiero que busque huellas ahí fuera y en la puerta principal. Ah, y averigüe cómo demonios pudieron romper la barrera mágica –Neville asintió y salió –Malfoy tú te ocuparás del comedor; busca y encuentra y si no encuentras nada, busca mejor. Yo miraré en el despacho.

Durante más de cuarenta y cinco minutos, Hermione observó, comprobó, buscó y rebuscó y no encontró nada. Buscaba alguna caja fuerte, algún compartimiento secreto o algún lugar donde Umbridge hubiera podido esconder algo: joyas, galeones, documentos comprometidos, algo. Pero no encontró nada.

-Granger, llevo cuarenta malditos minutos dejándome los ojos en ese horrorosamente decorado salón y no hay nada –Malfoy se dejó caer con pesadez en el sillón del despacho.

-Aquí tampoco hay nada. No sé que demonios podían estar buscando o que se llevaron, pero desde luego Umbridge no guardaba nada de valor aparente aquí –Hermione alzó las manos, rendida.

-Bueno, tal vez tenía valor para el ladrón. Igual era su amante y había venido a por la ropa interior de la difunta para recordarla eternamente –su compañero rompió a reír.

-Eres repulsivo, Malfoy. Estoy segura de que te lo habían dicho antes. Y además esa teoría es completamente absur... –Hermione se interrumpió y miró al hombre sentado ante ella, fijamente. Él alzó las cejas.

-¿Qué¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?

-¡Eso es!

-¿En serio? Era sólo una frase hecha...

-¡No, idiota¡El asesino vino a por algo que tenía valor para él, pero no para nosotros! –Hermione abrió su enorme bolso y empezó a sacar un montón de papeles –¡Él sabía que había dejado algo aquí que podía ser una pista, no venía a por dinero, ni joyas ni nada de eso! –Y Hermione al fin encontró lo que buscaba: un pergamino viejo y arrugado con letra temblorosa que decía _Tenemos que hablar. C._

-¿El asesino vino a por esto? –Malfoy alzó las cejas -¡Pero si ni siquiera sabemos qué significa ni de quién es!

-Pero sabemos que es importante –exclamó Hermione con alegría contenida. En su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban con excitación. En ese preciso instante entró el agente Longbottom.

-Inspectora, hemos descubierto como lograron pasar la barrera mágica. No la rompieron ni enviaron un contrahechizo: la desactivaron.

-¿Qué¡Pero eso es imposible¡Sólo alguien de los aurores sabría como desactivar una barrera mágica! –exclamó Hermione.

-O –Malfoy miró a Hermione fijamente –alguien del Ministerio que hubiera tenido mucho trato con los aurores.

La expresión de la Inspectora era ahora de concentración.

-Así que nuestro sospechoso se encuentra en el Ministerio.

Malfoy asintió. Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos. De pronto el rubio agente se volvió hacia su jefa.

-¿Podemos irnos a comer ya? Me estoy muriendo de desnutrición.

El bufido de Hermione hizo que Neville sonriera.

OoO

-Para mí, un bistec muy hecho con patatas fritas, salsa de queso y tráigame un trozo de pan ¿Y tú? –Malfoy miró interrogativo a Hermione, al otro lado de la mesa.

-Una ensalada césar, por favor. –El camarero recogió las cartas y se alejó de la mesa.

-Joder Granger, no comas tanto no vaya a ser que te dé un cólico.

-Que yo no sea una máquina devoradora de carne en salsa no quiere decir que no me guste comer, Malfoy –espetó ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya claro, eso lo dic... ¡Granger! –medio restaurante se giró a mirarlos al escuchar el alarido del rubio.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella, mientras giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro y aferraba la varita. Malfoy la miró seriamente.

-Mírame –ella obedeció, todavía temerosa –Ojos bien... a ver abre la boca... los colmillos están en el sitio... y no tienes apetencia por la carne poco hecha.

-¿A qué viene esto?

-A que tienes un mordisco justo ahí –y el dedo de Malfoy apuntó acusadoramente hacia su cuello. Hermione lo tapó nerviosamente con la mano.

-¡Ajá, así que lo sabías! Bueno, no es de un hombre lobo ni de un vampiro, así que descartando lechuzas, perros, hinkypuffs y esas cosas yo diría que... –Hermione se ponía más y más colorada a cada palabra y cuando Malfoy abrió la boca para gritar de nuevo, ella le pulverizó el pie con un pisotón.

-Si vuelves a gritar, te la corto –el susurro de Hermione sonó terriblemente amenazador, ya que ella se había inclinado hacia su compañero lanzando puñales por los ojos.

-¡Tienes un chupetón¡Has estado con un tío esta noche¡Has ligado! –murmuró él atropelladamente. Hermione sintió deseos de esconderse bajo el mantel. -¿Con quién¿Con alguien de la fiesta¿Alguno de la oficina?

-¿Y a ti que te importa? –masculló ella.

-¿Y lo has dejado esta mañana en tu casa o ya se había ido¿Era Potter? –y de pronto Malfoy cerró la boca y a cambio comenzó a abrir desmesuradamente los ojos. Las pupilas se redondearon y su rostro compuso una mueca de sorpresa y repulsión a partes iguales –No... me... digas... que... ¡¿Weasley?!

-¡Baja la voz, maldita sea! –masculló ella de nuevo. En ese momento llegó el camarero y se quedo mirándolos: ella absolutamente sonrojada y él con la boca abierta y la mirada fija en ella. Les dejó los platos y se alejó, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Pe-pero como has... podido...? es sospechoso... y es ¡Ron Weasley joder! –Malfoy reprimió un escalofrío.

-¡Cállate¡No es sospechoso, y para tu información, es una persona realmente interesante y hace maravillas con las manos!

-¡Granger, por Merlín¡Ahórrate los detalles! –Miró su plato de comida y contuvo una arcada –Estarás contenta, ahora ya no voy a poder comer en una semana sin que se me revuelvan las tripas.

Hermione metió su tenedor en la ensalada. –Bueno, tal vez así se te quite la barriguita cervecera que tienes.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

La Inspectora no pudo volver nunca a ese restaurante.

OoO

Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, Hermione se quedó quieta y en absoluto silencio durante unos minutos. Escuchó atentamente, en busca de respiraciones, pisadas o movimientos. Se tranquilizó cuando no escuchó nada.

Él no estaba allí.

Dejó su abrigo sobre el sofá, se quitó los guantes y los dejó caer, se quitó los elegantes pantalones de raya diplomática y se quedó simplemente con la camisa blanca, grande, de hombre, con la que se sentía inexplicablemente cómoda. Encendió su minicadena y el jazz inundó la habitación.

Abrió su nevera y sacó un helado de chocolate que guardaba sólo para las situaciones de extrema emergencia y se sentó frente al fuego de la chimenea. _Aquella _era una situación de extrema emergencia. Porque el alivio inicial al comprobar que él no estaba allí había sido sustituido por una sensación de soledad inmensa. De pronto añoraba sus labios rojos, sus manos ásperas, su piel pecosa.

Añoraba la sonrisa tímida con que la miró anoche, cuando acariciaba su piel con sus besos.

Hundió la cuchara en el helado. Se sentía extraña, como una quinceañera que se enamora por primera vez. Ciertamente ella ya había salido con otros hombres (incluso un jugador de quidditch mayor que ella se había mostrado interesado en sacarla a bailar) pero jamás había sentido esto por nadie. Ni siquiera sabía si realmente eso era amor, o simple deseo irrefrenable. Porque el recuerdo de sus brazos la llenaba de un calor inexplicable.

Dejó caer la cabeza pesadamente sobre el sofá y suspiró ruidosamente. Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto, pensó.

Y entonces lo vio.

Su libretita, junto con todos los papeles del caso Umbridge, encima de la mesa, en un orden impecable. Todo lo que habían ido descubriendo estaba allí y ella se lo había dejado a vista de cualquiera, con un cartel que prácticamente decía _léeme-Ronald-Weasley_. Se levantó preocupada y se acercó a los documentos. No parecía que Ron hubiese tocado nada. Aliviada, suspiró.

Demasiado pronto.

Porque con el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta de que su libretita estaba abierta por la página titulada "Harry Potter". Y debajo en letras mayúsculas "HABLAR CON GINNY WEASLEY. NOCHE JUNTOS".

Se dejó caer en el sofá, los ojos abiertos y sin saber qué hacer. Maldita sea, fue lo único que fue capaz de pensar. Y recordó que Ginevra tenía cinco hermanos más iguales que Ron.

-Harry –murmuró– te van a destrozar.

OoO

_Furia Weasley al ataque! Jejejeje Harry va a sufrir, niños, Voldie al lado de estos seis pelirrojos furiosos va ser una tontería. Y nuevas pistas para el caso y más Malfoy cabroncete (que yo sé que todas lo adoráis). Me gustaron mucho todos vuestros rewiews al capitulo anterio! Yo que pensaba que me había pasado un poco al poner a Ron tan sumamente mono... Y me están llegando posibles sospechosos muy interesantes... aunque de momento todas estás muyyyyy frías en cuanto a esto_

_En el próximo capítulo, y gracias a Harry y su cercana muerte a manos de los Weasley, Hermione descubrirá algo muy importante! No dejéis de leer y félix félicis para todos!_


	7. Arriesgarse

**Disclaimer**: no tengo a Potter... pero tal vez JK deje que me quede con Oliver Wood.

**Asesinato en el Ministerio**

_7-Arriesgarse_

Llamó al timbre al menos tres veces, de forma insistente. Dejó el dedo en el timbre y casi lo funde, pero nadie abrió. Volvió a llamar, y esta vez aporreó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Una mujer que pasaba por la calle se quedó mirándola con mala cara.

-¡Soy policía ¿vale?! –gritó en dirección a la mujer, con el ceño fruncido y toda la mala leche del día acumulada. Pateó la puerta, se hizo daño y gritó "joder" con frustración. Algo muy inusual en ella.

Y entonces la puerta se abrió.

-¡¿Hermione?! –Harry Potter, despeinado, la camisa sin terminar de abrochar, los pantalones caídos, sin gafas ("vaya, ahora me doy cuenta de porqué le gusta tanto a Ginny") la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. -¿Qué demonios...?

-¡Ginny! Harry ¿Está Ginny aquí? –Hermione entró como una tromba en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place y Harry cerró la puerta tras ella.

-¡No, no está aquí! Hoy tenía turno de día y teníamos que vernos dentro de dos horas –Harry se ruborizó un poco –¿Ocurre algo¿Qué pasa?

-¡Tenemos que ir a por ella!

-¿Qué? Pero ¿porqué, que es lo que...?

-¡Ron lo sabe¡Se ha enterado y no creo que tarde mucho en venir a abrirte la cabeza en dos con su escoba profesional! –Hermione gesticulaba nerviosa, y tiraba de Harry hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué Ron...¿Se lo has dicho tú¡Dijiste que...!

-¡Yo no he dicho nada¡Es demasiado largo, ya te lo explicaré¡Pero ahora hay que ir por Ginny, Harry, recuerda que son seis hermanos mayores!

Harry se paró de pronto, perdiendo el color del rostro.

-Me van a matar, Hermione.

-De eso nada –Hermione estiró de él con un poco más de fuerza –soy poli¿recuerdas? Puedo noquearlos a todos con un movimiento de varita.

-¿En serio? -Hermione asintió. Harry no tenía porqué saber que estaba mintiendo descaradamente, y si llegaba el momento de comprobarlo... bueno, ya se las apañaría.

-Yo la quiero –dijo de pronto Harry, y Hermione vio la resolución en sus ojos –Y si tengo que pegarme con sus seis hermanos que son como la única familia que he tenido y con mi mejor amigo, lo haré.

Y Hermione, por primera vez en su vida, perdió todo cuidado en comportarse correctamente, se tiró a los brazos de aquel hombre y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ese es el espíritu –murmuró –Maldita sea, me harás llorar.

Harry soltó una sonora carcajada y abrió la puerta, se paró en el escalón y miró fijamente a Hermione.

-No dejes que machaquen mucho la cara ¿vale? No quiero parecerme a Scrimgeour –y dicho esto se concentró, murmuró "La Madriguera" y se desapareció.

Respiró hondo antes de concentrarse en las tres D. Quería ayudar a Harry y a Ginny, pero si pensaba en aquel nombre iría derechita a sus brazos. A sus brazos fibrosos y a sus ojos azules como un pozo de agua dulce en medio del desierto.

A los brazos pecosos y fuertes que anoche la rodeaban.

Todo esto es culpa tuya, se recordó a si misma. Si no hubieras dejado todos los papeles a vista de cualquiera esto no estaría pasando, así que se lo debes a los dos tortolitos. Y tampoco es tan malo eso de volver a verlo. Es decir, sigue siendo un hombre alto, delgado y guapo de terribles ojos azul aguamarina. Definitivamente, eso NO es nada malo. Y puedes controlarte.

¿Verdad, Hermione?

Antes de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en La Madriguera, a Hermione le hubiera gustado poder creerse a sí misma.

OoO

Abrió los ojos y se dio de frente con una hermosa estampa de postal: un prado lleno de trigo amarillo ondeando al sol del atardecer. Parpadeó, confusa, y entonces unos brazos le dieron la vuelta sin mucha delicadeza.

-La Madriguera está allí –Harry la miró con la ceja alzada.

-Emh esto, si claro –ambos echaron a andar hacia la cerca –Esta casa debe tener un sistema mágico de seguridad potentísimo para que no puedas aparecerte dentro ¿verdad?

-Sí –Harry movió la cabeza, pensativamente –los Weasley lo pasaron mal con Voldemort... en las dos Guerras. Tenían que protegerse.

Unos gritos furiosos les llegaban del interior de la casa, aún estando todavía lejos. Hermione se alarmó, pero entonces Harry le puso una mano en el brazo y miró hacia la casa, más pálido de lo normal.

-Es... es la furia Weasley. Y no creo que Ron sea el único que esté gritando ahí dentro –tragó saliva –Si hubieras conocido a la madre de Ginny, lo entenderías.

-Harry –Hermione puso las manos en los hombros del joven –tranquilo, no va a...

Esta vez los gritos eran de hombre y el sonido de su voz les llegó con toda claridad.

-...pasar nada –concluyó Hermione, menos segura de lo que pretendía. Harry la miró, y trató de sonreír.

-Sonaría más convincente si dejaras de mirarme como si fuera a morir. No sabes mentir, Inspectora.

-¡Eh Harry! –una cabeza pelirroja salió por la ventana. Harry tragó saliva: Fred Weasley -¿Te unes a la fiesta?

Harry y Hermione se miraron, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿C-como?

-¡Harry, amigo! –George también sacó la cabeza por la ventana -¿También te han invitado¿Y quien es esta hermosa dama? –algo estalló dentro y George cerró los ojos, dolido –Adiós al jarrón de Mamá.

-¿El de flores?

-Sí.

-Menos mal.

-Tú lo has dicho.

Harry seguía mirándolos con los ojos como platos. Se comportaban con normalidad, pero la normalidad en los gemelos no era buena señal.

-Escuchad... ¿qué es lo que... está pasando ahí dentro?

-Oh, no tengo mucha idea... Sólo sé que Ron y Ginny están dispuestos a empezar la Tercera Guerra mágica ellos solitos –Fred miró a su gemelo.

-Estábamos comiendo (ya sabes, una de nuestras típicas cenas familiares) cuando de pronto Ron ha empezado a desvariar sobre no se qué de la fidelidad y del amor verdadero... Y la mirada de Ginny casi hace que me haga pis en los pantalones.

-Es increíble lo mucho que se parece a Mamá –susurró Fred. George reprimió un escalofrío.

-Sí. ¡Pero entrad, no os quedéis en la puerta!

-Sí, esto es igual de interesante que un partido de tenis. ¡Apuesto diez galeones por Ginny!

-Eso no vale Fred. Nadie en su sano juicio va a apostar por Ronnie –objetó George.

-Yo.

Los tres hombres miraron a Hermione, y ella les devolvió la mirada, firme y segura.

-¿Está segura, señorita...?

-Granger, y sí, estoy segura. Es más, subo la apuesta a 20 galeones.

George silbó y Fred alzó las cejas.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya Ronniekins tiene una fan...

Un tremendo chillido atronó las paredes.

-¡¡¡No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que hablas!!!

Ginevra Weasley atravesó la puerta, furibunda, dando grandes zancadas, con una expresión que daba miedo. Hermione consideró que acababa de perder 20 galeones.

Y se dio de bruces con Harry.

Durante un segundo el tiempo y el espacio parecieron suspendidos. Ambos se miraron, lágrimas de furia surcando el rostro de ella, pero con una mirada de esperanza y felicidad al encontrarlo allí.

-Ginny...

Y otro rugido atravesó el aire.

-¡¡¡TÚ!!!

Hermione se asustó por un momento. Ronald Billius Weasley, rojo de furia, la cara desencajada y la mirada azul oscura, teñida por la rabia, los miraba desde el marco de la puerta. Detrás de él, Charlie lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y los musculosos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Escucha, Ron, hay una explicación para todo esto, no actúes...

Harry no acabó la frase. En lo que dura un parpadeo, Hermione vio el puño de Ron atravesar el aire, colisionar contra la mandíbula del joven de ojos verdes, y que éste cayera al suelo, medio inconsciente. Ginny ahogó un grito. Charlie corrió para sujetar a su hermano.

-¡Maldita sea, Ron¡¿Has perdido la cabeza o qué?!

-¡Eres mi amigo¡Mi MEJOR amigo¡Hemos compartido todo¡Te traje a mi casa, con mi familia, te quiero como a un hermano¡¿Y cómo me lo pagas tú¡¿Eh, CÓMO?! –Ron forcejeaba con su hermano.

-¡Ron, por favor, deja de...! –Charlie trató de hablar racionalmente.

-¡SE ACUESTA CON GINNY!

El grito de rabia de Ron dejó a sus hermanos en estado de shock. Fred y George miraron a Harry con la boca abierta, mientras Charlie soltaba a su hermano menor de la impresión. Hubo unos tensos instantes de rabia sorda, en que cada uno de ellos sólo podía oír el ruido de su propia sangre martilleando en sus oídos.

-¿Qué?

Bill Weasley se detuvo, a diez pasos de Harry, una mujer rubia que parecía extranjera sujetándole el brazo con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

-Bill –Ginny intentó hablar –Bill... escúchame, escúchame, por favor, él no ha...

-¿Él no ha qué, Ginevra? –la voz de Bill sonaba fría y sus ojos marrones estaban fijos con fiereza en el rostro de Harry.

-Él... él... –la voz de Ginny se rompió –Yo le amo. Y él a mi. ¿Es que no podéis comprender eso¿Ninguno de vosotros?

-Su amor casi te mata una vez.

Charlie miraba a su hermana como si le costase un tremendo esfuerzo hacerlo.

-¿Recuerdas la guerra? –exclamó Ron de pronto, el rostro vuelto hacia un lado, los ojos perdidos en el horizonte, la mandíbula tensa -¿Recuerdas los días, las horas, los minutos angustiosos, Ginny¿Recuerdas que no podías comer, que no podías dormir, que casi _te mueres_, Gin?

Ella negó con la cabeza, lágrimas incontenibles cayendo por su nariz y trató de hablar. Pero la voz de Ron se hizo más potente.

-¿Recuerdas que pasabas las horas sufriendo, Ginny¿Recuerdas que tuve que mecerte entre mis brazos más de una noche para que dejaras de pensar en la terrible carga de Harry¿Recuerdas que tuvimos que ingresarte en San Mungo el día que Voldemort murió, a causa de una crisis nerviosa?

-Recuerdo que pensé que Harry había muerto –Ginny lo miró, desafiante a través de las lágrimas –y fue el instante más angustioso de mi vida.

Hubo un silencio aterrador después de eso. Hermione observaba a todos, como si de un partido de tenis se tratara, tal y como había dicho George poco antes. No podía evitar estar de parte de Harry, y sin embargo, el dolor que se reflejaba en el rostro de Ron la conmovía.

Harry se puso en pie, pesada y lentamente, y su brazo rodeó la espalda de Ginny. Todos le observaban.

-La quiero.

No dijo nada más. No hizo falta. Ron suspiró pesadamente, Charlie apartó la vista, Bill apretó la mano de su esposa. Ginny le miró, y en sus ojos Hermione pudo leer algo todavía más profundo que el amor.

-Lamento haberla hecho sufrir, Ron. Lo siento muchísimo, y tendré que aprender a convivir con el dolor que eso me causa. Pero ella me ha perdonado. Y me ama.

-Nunca dejé de hacerlo –el susurro de ella fue casi inaudible. El joven sonrió débilmente.

-Y eso es lo que importa. Me da igual lo que digáis, me da igual lo que hagáis, me da igual si _me odiáis_. Estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme.

Ron avanzó un paso. Un solo paso. Y su mirada era terrible. Su furia se dirigió entonces a su hermana.

-¿Y qué demonios pasa con Michael Corner, entonces?

Hermione tuvo que cerrar los ojos después de aquello. Cerró los ojos y murmuró: _Merlín_, porque otra voz se propagó por el jardín de la Madriguera.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?

_Continuará..._

OoO

_Y Michael Corner entra en acción, señoras y señoritas!!! Sé que dije que Hermione descubriría algo en este chap, pero me ha salido mucho más largo de lo que yo esperaba. Espero no haberos decepcionado y prometo, que a la próxima sí: tendremos sospechoso, arrestado y Malfoy en la sala de interrogatorios!_

_Cambio rewiews por ranas de chocolate y mucho félix felicis para todas!!_


	8. El sospechoso ideal

**Disclaimer**: si yo fuera JK... me compraría un Ron de chocolate y a tamaño real.

**Asesinato en el Ministerio**

_8-El sospechoso ideal_

_-¿Y qué demonios pasa con Michael Corner, entonces?_

_Hermione tuvo que cerrar los ojos después de aquello. Cerró los ojos y murmuró: Merlín, porque otra voz se propagó por el jardín de la Madriguera._

_-¿Qué pasa conmigo?_

Michael Corner observó la escena: todos los hermanos Weasley (a excepción de Percy, pero bueno, él realmente no contaba), de pie, tensos, con expresión contrariada y Ginny (_su_ Ginny) abrazada a nada más y nada menos que Harry El-Niño-Que-Vivió Potter.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Ginevra? –sus ojos se posaron en su prometida, y no pudo evitar notar cómo Potter la abrazaba un poco más estrechamente.

Hermione Jane Granger no era Inspectora de Aurores por tener el cabello más bonito de la comisaría. Era Inspectora porque Kingsley Shackelbott, su jefe, sabía que era buena. Muy buena.

Llevaba muchos años observando a la gente, y sabiendo exactamente qué reacciones esperar de los sospechosos, de los amigos, novios, exnovios o archienemigos. Conocía a la gente antes incluso de intercambiar una palabra con ellos.

Y la calma de Michael Corner le hizo entrecerrar los ojos con sospecha. ¿Qué clase de prometido llegaba en medio de una disputa familiar, veía a su _futura esposa_ en brazos de otro y sin la menor intención de separarse, y pedía explicaciones? Es decir, si hubiese intentado retorcerle el cuello a Harry, a Hermione le habría parecido normal. Al fin y al cabo, él era el engañado.

Pero no. Se quedaba allí plantado mirando a su novia, con el ceño fruncido y preguntando educada y elegantemente. Muy británico. Demasiado. Y (una bombillita hizo _plin_ en su cerebro) no parecía _nada _sorprendido.

-Ginevra –repitió. Esta vez no era una pregunta.

-Yo... –Ginny miraba el suelo, pero levanto la vista reuniendo todo su valor y miró a su prometido a los ojos –lo siento, Michael.

Ron emitió un bufido. Sus ojos echaban chispas en dirección a su hermana y Hermione lo encontró de pronto terriblemente atractivo. Estaba allí, con la camisa entreabierta y los faldones por fuera de los pantalones, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, el cabello y la piel parecían dorados bajo la luz del sol poniente.

Era como si pudiese ver sus maravillosas pecas por debajo de la camisa. Una extraña sensación de deseo reprimido se instaló en la boca de su estómago, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos e inspirar hondo. De pronto el mundo daba vueltas.

Una mano, grande y callosa, sujetó su espalda. Se volvió para ver a Charlie, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, tranquilo y con expresión seria. No pudo evitar sonreírle, agradecida.

Maldita sea, Hermione, deja de pensar en Ronald Weasley y céntrate en el caso de una vez.

-Así que... Harry Potter.

Michael Corner seguía allí, y su voz pareció traer de vuelta a la Tierra a Hermione.

-He luchado mucho contra ti, todos estos años. Contra tu maldito recuerdo. Yo nunca he sido lo suficiente para ella, nunca he sido tan valiente, tan famoso, tan listo –Michael hablaba con voz suave pero fría, y miraba únicamente a Ginny –Nunca fui su _héroe_. Nunca signifiqué nada para ella.

Hizo una pausa.

-He sido un imbécil. Llegué a creer que _realmente_ me querías, Ginny. Me has engañado muy bien –de pronto su voz se hizo venenosa –y yo he sido tan estúpido. Me negaba a creerlo. Me negaba a... verlo. Todos lo sabían, y yo me tapé los oídos para no escucharlo.

-Usted ya lo sabía –Hermione habló en voz baja, profesional. Él rió con una mueca amarga.

-¿Cree que soy _tan_ estúpido? Por supuesto que lo sabía. Ginny jamás había tenido tantas guardias en San Mungo como desde que Harry Potter volvió a la ciudad.

-Yo no... –la voz de Ginny sonaba rota, como ahogada por las lágrimas.

-Cállate. No quiero oírlo. No quiero saberlo.

-Apuesto a que fue un golpe bajo que Umbridge lo citara en el Ministerio para chantajearlo –la voz de Hermione seguía siendo grave y baja. Michael Corner alzó las cejas y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. La joven estuvo a punto de gritar "¡Ajá!".

-¿Cómo lo ha...?

-Supongo que usted creyó que lo iban a ascender. Por eso acudió a la cita. Usted trabaja en el Ministerio ¿verdad, Michael?

-En el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos.

-Dígame ¿dónde estuvo usted a las nueve y media del día del asesinato de Umbridge? –un sonido de sorpresa escapó de los labios de todos los presentes. Todos miraban a Hermione, muy sorprendidos.

Michael Corner boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua.

-Yo... Esto es ridículo, yo no he...

-Conteste a la pregunta.

-Yo... Estuve en casa. Solo.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio. Hermione fijó la vista en aquel hombre joven y pálido. Alto y guapo, en aquel momento sólo parecía un pelele derrotado, con los brazos caídos a ambos lados y la expresión vacía y sin vida. Alzó los ojos para mirar fijamente a Ginny.

-Tú debías estar conmigo. Tu debías haber estado allí, conmigo, y no con Potter.

Hermione avanzó un par de pasos hacia el hombre. Michael la miró, con una mezcla de confusión y fiereza en el rostro.

-No lo haga más difícil –la voz de Hermione seguía siendo calmada mientras sacaba la varita –Michael Corner, queda usted arrestado. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, tiene derecho a un abogado, tiene derecho a...

-Eres... una zorra –Ginny lo miró fijamente, sin apartar la vista de él. Charlie se movió como si fuera a estrujarle todos los huesos del cuerpo y la boca de Harry se crispó. Ginny hizo un movimiento con la mano para tranquilizarlos.

-Tal vez tengas razón.

OoO

El silencio acompañó a Hermione mientras unas ligaduras mágicas ataban a Corner por las manos.

-Necesito una chimenea –no miró a nadie en particular, pero su corazón martilleaba al pensar en la voz que contestaría. Charlie asintió.

-Claro.

Hermione se relajó. Entró en la casa seguida por Corner y se dirigió a la gran chimenea del comedor. Introdujo la cabeza, apoyó firmemente las manos y gritó "Malfoy Mannor".

La cabeza le pesaba una barbaridad. Odiaba aquel medio de comunicación. Y para colmo el inmenso y lujoso comedor de Malfoy parecía desierto.

-¡Malfoy!

Su gritó resonó por el comedor vacío como un eco.

-¡Malfoy¡MALFOY¡Deja de peinarte y ven aquí inmediatamente, maldita sea!

Nada.

-¡¡MAAAALFOOOOOY!!

Se arrepentiría de haber gritado así. Sin duda. Porque Malfoy apareció.

Desnudo.

Bueno, si consideramos que una varita es un complemento, entonces no iba _completamente_ desnudo. Hermione tendría pesadillas, seguro. Se quedó blanca, sin saber que hacer, sin poder... apartar la vista. Malfoy la miraba como se mira a un fantasma.

-¡¡Maldita sea, Granger!!

-¡¡Maldita sea, Malfoy!!

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Hermione se tapó los ojos con una mano, y el peso sobre su cabeza se hizo más potente.

-¡¡Tápate con algo, loco pervertido!!

Malfoy conjuró una toalla. Y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Hermione sintió una vena palpitarle en la sien.

-Oh vamos, Granger. Sé que estás mirando por entre los dedos.

-¡¡No estoy mirando NADA!!

-Sé que soy el hombre más sexy e irresistible que has visto nunca desnudo, no hace falta que disimules –y seguía riéndose, el maldito presumido. Hermione se quitó la mano del rostro y sonrió con maldad.

-Supongo que estarás acostumbrado a que te digan que el tamaño no importa, Malfoy, pero desde luego, tu... _varita_ es unos cuantos centímetros más corta que la de Ron.

Malfoy enrojeció de furia hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Eres una maldita mentirosa obsesa.

-¿Acostumbras a recibir a la gente desnudo en tu casa, Agente Malfoy? –ahora era Hermione la que se reía.

-Acostumbro a salir corriendo de la ducha cuando la loca de mi jefa grita como una posesa desde mi chimenea, como si el mundo estuviese a punto de terminar.

-Bueno, es que tengo un buen motivo.

-¿Has aprendido a atarte los zapatos? –Malfoy adoptó una pose de superioridad que hizo que Hermione soltara una carcajada.

-Oh, vamos, si quieres que te enseñe sólo tienes que pedírmelo. Sólo hay que pasar un cordón por debajo de otro y...

-Deja de desvariar de una vez y cuéntamelo, Granger.

-Ten-go-un-sos-pecho-soooo –canturreó Hermione. Malfoy alzó las cejas y se acercó al fuego, repentinamente interesado.

-¿Un sospechoso?

-Y de los buenos. Acabo de arrestarlo. No tiene coartada y por lo que parece tiene un móvil. Y adivina qué.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Malfoy, la mirada brillándole interesada.

-Voy a dejar que lo interrogues tú solito –el rostro de Malfoy se iluminó. –Ya eres un niño mayor y te mereces un premio.

-Te besaría, pero luego tendría que lavarme la boca con lejía.

-Yo también te odio.

-Nos vemos en diez minutos en la comisaría –Malfoy salió corriendo escaleras arriba y Hermione lo perdió de vista. De pronto su cabeza volvió a aparecer –Ah, Granger –y la toalla cayó a diez centímetros del rostro de la joven.

-¡MALFOY!

"Voy a obligarle a fregar los váteres de la comisaría con la lengua". Una voz interrumpió sus bonitos pensamientos hacia su compañero.

-Ey.

Oh, mierda. Esta vez sí era Él.

Le llegaba su olor. Una suave mezcla entre aftershave, briznas de césped y algo dulce. ¿Caramelo? Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de besar el hueco de su clavícula.

-Siento haber mirado entre tus papeles.

¿Grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott? Sólo podía concentrarse en sus pestañas, de un rojo pajizo que invitaban a pensar en campos de trigo.

-No importa. Fue culpa mía, en realidad.

¿Helado de dulce de leche? Imaginó a aquel hombre rodeándola con sus brazos delante de una gigantesca chimenea mientras ella saboreaba helado. Mhhh. Mejor aún, podría saborear el helado _sobre_ su piel pecosa...

-Yo... esto, quería decirte algo, pero no sé cómo...

Ser pasó la mano por el mentón. Merlín, era tan alto que al menos le sacaba una cabeza. Sintió deseos de alzarse sobre las puntas de sus pies y besar sus finos labios rojizos.

¡Chocolate! Eso era, sin duda. Onzas de dulce chocolate de leche se distribuían por su piel. Sus pecas eran diminutos granos de cacao. Hermione estuvo a punto de relamerse.

-La camisa... –parecía un poco cohibido –La camisa que llevas es mía.

Silencio. Ambos se miraban, ella con una mezcla de incredulidad y asombro, y él rojo de vergüenza. De pronto Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no es... Mis camisas son todas grandes, yo, bueno, me gustan las camisas de hombre y... ¡No es tuya!

-Sé que suena raro, pero es en serio. Mira el puño, lleva mis iniciales grabadas. Es una costumbre Weasley, para no confundir la ropa. Es que somos muchos hermanos –sonrió, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto. –Y la tuya me viene pequeña.

Hermione miró el puño. Y sintió deseos de darse cabezazos contra la pared.

_R. B. W._

Joder. Joderjoderjoderjoderjoderjoderjoder y así hasta el infinito. Por eso llevaba todo el maldito día pensando en él. Por que prácticamente lo llevaba encima.

Por eso se sentía cálida y suave. Mierda. Sintió una necesidad imperiosa de salir de allí.

-Yo, bueno, lo siento mucho, pero ahora no puedo quitármela, no tengo otra y además tengo que irme, lo siento, ya hablaremos –prácticamente salió corriendo. Michael Corner la vio aparecer y se puso en pie con pesadez. –Bien, señor Corner, me temo que debe usted acompañarme a la comisaría.

Los Weasley seguían en el jardín, pero ahora Bill, Ginny y Harry hablaban en voz baja y calmada. Hermione seguía notando la tensión en el ambiente, aunque al menos ahora hablaban como personas civilizadas. Charlie la saludó con la mano cuando pasó.

Llegaron a la valla. Hermione sujetó el brazo del joven pálido. Y se concentró en las tres D, tratando de olvidar que aquel olor dulce la seguía acompañando.

OoO

-Es bueno.

La cabeza morena y rapada de Kingsley Shackelbott relucía bajo la luz de su despacho. Él y Hermione observaban mediante una gran bola de cristal el interrogatorio al que Malfoy estaba sometiendo a Michael Corner, principal sospechoso del asesinato de Umbridge.

Hermione asintió.

-Es un capullo clasista y arrogante, pero es bueno en su trabajo.

Hasta ahora, Malfoy había conseguido que Michael Corner confesara que tenía una cita aquel día con Umbridge, que la vieja bruja trataba de chantajearlo y que además le dijo que todo el mundo estaba al corriente de la aventura de su prometida con el Héroe Salvador del Mundo mágico.

-Supongo que eso a usted le dio una patada en el estómago ¿verdad? –Malfoy se encendió un cigarrillo. Sabía que eso pondría nervioso al tipo.

-Yo era el maldito hazmerreír de todo el mundo –Michael tosió por culpa del humo.

-Y lo de Umbridge fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Se sintió traicionado, se sintió como basura –Malfoy se acercó un poco más a él, le tendió el cigarrillo –sintió ganas de matar a aquel sapo gordo y repugnante que trataba de joderle la vida.

Michael alzó la vista y lo miró fijamente. Cogió el cigarro y dio una larga bocanada.

-Sí.

Hermione contuvo el aliento. Michael tiró el cigarrillo al suelo.

-Pero no lo hice. Porque soy un cobarde, un asqueroso cobarde.

Malfoy pegó un puñetazo en la mesa que hizo temblar las paredes.

-¡No me venga con gilipolleces¡Usted estaba allí, solo, en su casa, compadeciéndose de su mierda de vida y recordó que aquel sapo lo había citado¡Así que fue usted allí, se la cargó con un Avada, y asunto solucionado!

-Yo me cité con Umbridge a las siete. No a las nueve –Michael parecía desesperado -¡A las siete!

-¡Mentira¡Una montaña de mentiras, una tras otra¡Tenemos el maldito registro de voz, Michael, y su vocecita de cornudo no aparece!

-¡Eso es porque yo YA estaba en el Ministerio¡No tuve que aparecerme en ningún sitio¡Sólo bajé desde mi despacho al suyo!

Y fue entonces cuando una avalancha de recuerdos, de anotaciones, de descripciones, de pistas fueron pasando una tras otra por los ojos de la Inspectora. Unas enormes piezas de puzzle que, de pronto, se unieron y revelaron una cara, un nombre.

Un asesino.

Saltó de su sillón, abrió la puerta de un tirón y salió disparada por entre las mesas de sus compañeros. La voz de Shackelbott gritaba su nombre tras ella.

Entró en la sala de interrogatorios como una tromba, la respiración agitada, el pelo alborotado. Malfoy se puso en pie, confuso.

-Inspectora ¿qué...?

-Ya sé quién es, Draco. Ya sé quién es el asesino.

OoO

¿Y vosotras¿lo sabéis¿no? Pues tendréis que esperar al próximo capítulo. No es el último, aunque nos queda poquito chicas. Pero aún nos queda un poco más de Ron.

_Espero rewiews con posibles candidatos y mucho felix félicis para todos!_


	9. Yo no quería

**Disclaimer**: Nada es mío. Bueno, igual Ron... No, tampoco.

**Asesinato en el Ministerio**

_9-Yo no quería hacerlo..._

-Es una lástima... una verdadera lástima.

Hermione suspiró pesadamente y asintió con la cabeza. El hombre bajito y rechoncho que tenía ante ella la miró con un aire de simpatía.

-Era un chico joven y tan prometedor...

Cornelius Fudge y ella miraban a través de un espejo a Michael Corner, abatido y pálido, sentado en la oscura sala de interrogatorios.

-Terrible –asintió Hermione gravemente. Sentada en su silla de cuero repujado, la Inspectora tenía un aire solemne con el traje chaqueta y el cabello recogido en un severo moño que le otorgaban un aire de autoridad. Detrás de ella, Malfoy jugueteaba con un cigarrillo, sentado en su mesa.

Fudge suspiró de nuevo.

-Me alegro de que me hayan llamado a mi en vez de a sus padres. Los pobres se van a llevar un disgusto tan grande... Los conozco desde hace años ¿sabe usted? Y nunca creí que Mike fuese capaz de hacer algo así –el hombrecillo jugueteaba con el sombrero entre las manos.

-Al parecer Corner estaba siendo chantajeado por el sap... señorita Umbridge –Malfoy se corrigió rápidamente, y Hermione se volvió para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. Malfoy sonrió al más puro estilo "Príncipe Encantador".

-¿Chantaje? –preguntó Fudge escandalizado, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Lo que el _Agente Malfoy_ quiere decir es que la señorita Umbridge sabía de ciertos... asuntos privados del señor Corner y estaba dispuesta a guardarlos a cambio de una suma de dinero.

-¡Merlín y los Cuatro Fundadores! –Fudge saltó de la silla y se retorció las manos con nerviosismo -¡Sabía que esa mujer tenía una falta absoluta de moral, pero esto...!

-¿Falta de moral? –Hermione frunció el ceño, contrariada –Entonces si usted lo sospechaba¿porqué no la despidió?

Fudge soltó una risita amarga y volvió a sentarse.

-¿Despedirla, yo? Inspectora, parece que ha olvidado usted que yo no soy nadie en el Ministerio. Soy el último mono, el simple mensajero de los altos y dignos mandatarios... Ya ve, tantos años dedicados a esta comunidad y así es como me lo pagan...

-Vaya –Hermione sacó un informe y se puso unas gafas negras para leer mejor –vaya, discúlpeme, yo es que tenía por aquí apuntado que era usted algo así como... el relaciones públicas del Ministerio ¿sabe? –sonrió amistosamente.

-Bueno, se podría decir que me paso el día de acá para allá... Pero siempre en asuntos de poca importancia –Fudge compuso algo parecido a una sonrisa. Dejó el sombrero de fieltro verde sobre la mesa.

-Pero (a ver, déjeme comprobar estos datos) ah, sí, usted trabaja en el Ministerio ¿verdad? En un despacho en la 4º planta –Hermione alzó la vista del informe y lo miró, interrogante.

Se oyó el chasquido del encendedor de Malfoy. Fudge cogió de nuevo el sombrero y jugueteó con él, nervioso.

-Sí, sí es cierto, pero no entiendo qué es lo que...

-No se preocupe –la sonrisa encantadora de Malfoy volvió –son preguntas de rutina. Para actualizar los datos.

Hermione seguía leyendo el informe.

-Veamos, sí... en un despacho de la 4ª planta... justo al lado del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos –Hermione volvió a sonreír, confusa –Merlín discúlpenos, estos datos deben estar mal, lo siento muchísimo.

-¿Mal? No, no, está usted en lo cierto, querida –Fudge frunció el ceño.

-¿De veras¡Pero si yo he estado miles de veces en el Ministerio y al lado de este departamento no hay nada! Bueno, un minúsculo cuarto de las escobas, pero no creo que ese sea su despacho ¿verdad? –Hermione sonrió. El hombre que tenía ante ella se sonrojó profundamente.

-Oh, vaya –Hermione dejó el informe sobre la mesa. Se levantó y llenó una taza de agua, que después tendió a Fudge. –Lo siento.

Fudge tomó la taza y bebió un sorbito. La manos le temblaban ligeramente.

-Debió de ser horrible ¿verdad? –la voz de Hermione era suave ahora –pasar de ser el hombre más importante, el más solicitado en las fiestas, el más codiciado por todo el mundo, con la sociedad a sus pies... a estar en el cuarto de las escobas.

Fudge no pudo evitar notar cómo Malfoy se alzaba de su asiento y cerraba la puerta del despacho.

-De la noche a la mañana lo perdió todo. Su trabajo, sus amigos, su vida. Todo aquello con lo que había soñado, todo lo que había conseguido, todo el trabajo de estos últimos años... Por un error.

-¿Quién no comete errores alguna vez, Inspectora? –murmuró Fudge con la vista perdida.

-Cierto. Quién no –la voz de Malfoy sonó fría y dura en comparación con la mirada comprensiva de Hermione.

-No fue culpa suya ¿verdad? Usted no iba a hacerlo. No lo tenía planeado.

Fudge alzó los ojos y su mirada quedó conectada a la de Hermione.

-No... yo no quería... Ella... Yo la odiaba, pero no quería matarla. No quería. No... quería...

-¿Porqué la cito aquella noche entonces, Cornelius? –la joven seguía hablando despacio y el resto del mundo parecía suspendido.

-Ella me... me _ridiculizaba_. Delante de todos y a todas horas. Se reía de mí. Decía que yo era-era débil, que no había sabido defender lo que era mío. Yo... a mí me mandaron a limpiar el sótano mientras ella se quedaba en su magnífico despacho, haciendo lo que le daba la real gana, destruyendo vidas como la de ese muchacho... –el rostro del hombre, que estaba gris, de pronto se iluminó- Hasta que hace dos semanas, me enteré... de que Lupin la iba a despedir.

-Y por eso la citó. Quería decírselo– lo ayudó Hermione. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Fudge.

-Por culpa de ese sapo gordo y amargado yo perdí mi vida. Por su culpa me echaron del ministerio, por hacer caso de sus estúpidos consejos y de sus esquizofrénicas sospechas sobre Hogwarts y Dumbledore y Potter. Y ahora ella iba a sufrir la misma humillación- cerró los ojos, como si saboreara un caramelo especialmente dulce- No puede imaginar como se retorció su cara cuando se lo dije. Ahhhh, creo que fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

-Usted se citó con ella en su despacho. Bajó desde el suyo propio y no dejó ningún registro de esa visita porque a esa hora ya no había casi nadie en el Ministerio. Y se lo dijo. Ella se enfadó, claro –dijo Hermione todavía con aquella voz calmada- Se enfadó mucho.

La carcajada de Fudge fue alegre y vibrante. Hermione contuvo un escalofrío.

-No tiene usted idea, señorita, no tiene usted idea. Se puso a gritar como la loca histérica que era, a destrozar cosas... Tiró todos los papeles de su mesa al suelo, lo cual fue una lástima porque luego tuve que ponerme a buscar su agenda para eliminar mi nombre y la cita de aquel día.

Malfoy y Hermione se miraron un segundo. Sus miradas conectaron con ese brillo de satisfacción que se da cuando uno sabe que ha hecho bien su trabajo.

-Y la mató –Malfoy tenía un deje duro en la voz, muy distinta a la de su jefa. Miraba a su jefe con los ojos grises como un día lluvioso que adoptaban un rictus serio.

-Ella dijo... dijo cosas... Y yo le pedí que se callara ¡Se lo pedí por favor! Pero no me hizo caso, nunca me hizo caso, ella siempre tenía que tener la última palabra, ella siempre... –Fudge gesticulaba nervioso y metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Hermione se tensó, pero Malfoy fue más rápido: sujetándolo por el brazo de forma que no pudiera moverse, metió él mismo la mano en el bolsillo. Ambos emitieron algo parecido a un suspiro de alivio cuando Malfoy sacó un pañuelo de la chaqueta del acusado.

Se lo tendió a Fudge con aquella mirada fría y dura. Fudge se secó el sudor de la frente.

-Y unos días después volvió usted a la casa de la señorita Umbridge para recuperar la nota que le había enviado –Malfoy apagó el cigarrillo.

-Sí sí sí... Yo ya ni siquiera me acordaba de ella, pero... La noche de la fiesta, aquella noche me acordé. Merlín, casi me muero de un ataque al corazón cuando me di cuenta de que ustedes ya habrían estado en casa de Umbridge y habrían encontrado la nota, pensando en lo que podría ocurrirme... Me subió la tensión –miró a Hermione y ella asintió, grave.

La Inspectora se levantó de su silla, sacó su varita y apuntó a Fudge.

-Cornelius Fudge, queda usted detenido por el asesinato de Dolores Jane Umbridge y por allanamiento de morada –unos lazos de energía violeta se enrollaron alrededor de sus brazos. Malfoy lo levantó de la silla. Fudge miró a Hermione de nuevo, con ojos implorantes.

-Yo no quería... yo no quería hacerlo...

OoO

-Gracias por su colaboración, señor Corner. Ha sido usted muy amable después de la forma en que lo hemos tratado –Hermione le tendió la mano al joven. Él la miró durante un instante y luego la estrechó.

-Sólo quería demostrar mi inocencia.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó unos pasos. De pronto de volvió y miró a Hermione, con la mirada algo ausente.

-Me alegro.

La Inspectora lo miró, interrogante.

-Me alegro de que Fudge la matara. Era... era lo que se merecía. ¿Soy una persona horrible por eso? –los ojos claros de Michael parecían confusos y desesperados. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír comprensivamente. Aquel joven había pasado demasiado en demasiado poco tiempo.

-No, Michael. Sólo es usted humano.

Michael asintió. Hermione lo vio alejarse con pasos lentos, y se dijo que algún día, aquel chico sería feliz. Se lo merecía.

De pronto un café humeante y de delicioso color negro apareció flotando ante su rostro.

-Vaya, gracias Malfoy –sonrió y sujetó el vaso con los dedos. Desde su escritorio, Malfoy alzó los hombros, indiferente.

-¿Cómo supiste que era él?

-Por todo en general. La descripción del asaltante de la casa, las rencillas que tenía con la muerta, saber que era un hombre un tanto inestable también ayudó un poco... Y cuando Corner dijo que su voz no aparecía en el registro porque el ya estaba en el Ministerio, entonces se me ocurrió que el asesino estaba _dentro _del Ministerio aquel día y sólo tuve que sumar dos y dos.

-Por cierto –exclamó el rubio después de que ella diera el primer sorbo –buen truco lo de ponerle a Fudge Veritaserum en la bebida.

Hermione lo miró, y después miró su café. Abrió los ojos horrorizada, y Malfoy rompió a reír a carcajadas, con las piernas sobre la mesa.

-¡Vamos Granger¡Te lo has creído!

-Eres un maldito... –tenía los dientes tan apretados por la furia que su voz sonó distorsionada.

-Tsk, tsk, tsk, no quieres decirle nada grosero y malsonante al nuevo y flamante Inspector Malfoy ¿verdad? –Malfoy señaló la medallita que brillaba en el pecho de su camisa.

-Recuerda que sigo siendo tu jefa, como bien indica mi nuevo y flamante título de Inspectora Jefe, así que puedo llamarte lo que quiera, rubito –Hermione señaló el cartelito de su mesa y Malfoy borró la sonrisa de su cara.

-Que sepas que no pienso traerte más cafés.

Hermione se levantó de su silla, sonriendo. Malfoy entrecerró los ojos. Que su jefa sonriera así no era buena señal.

-Oh bueno, ya había previsto que no quisieras traerme más cafés, Malfoy –estiró su nombre, e hizo una seña hacia fuera del despacho. Un hombre alto y de cabello negro entró –Así que me he buscado un nuevo chico de los recados.

Neville Longbottom sonrió. Malfoy abrió tanto la boca que casi le llega hasta el suelo.

-¿Long-Longbottom?

-Saluda al Agente Longbottom, Malfoy, nuestro nuevo compañero. Bienvenido a la unidad, Neville –Hermione sonrió y estrechó la mano del hombre.

-Gracias, Inspectora Jefe.

-¡Eh, yo llevo años aquí y a mí siempre me llamas por mi apellido! –protestó Malfoy, indignado. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eso es porque tú eres insoportable.

Neville sonrió.

-Deja de reírte, no tiene gracia –espetó Malfoy –Y tráeme un café... ¡Ouch¡Granger!

Hermione le golpeó en el brazo con fuerza.

OoO

_Bien, pues ya está! Finalmente hemos encontrado al asesino, chicas y chicos! Os lo esperabais? No teníais ni idea? Ha sido demasiado rebuscado? Os ha gustado? Espero que sí, porque todavía nos quedan asuntillos sin resolver... Como cierto pelirrojo de ojos azules... Jejejeje_

_Así que os espero en el último con mucho félix para todos!_


	10. Tienes algo mío

**Disclaimer**: JK es la Gran Maestra del potterverso. Yo sólo me entretengo un poco.

**Asesinato en el Ministerio**

_10-Tienes algo mío_

Hermione Granger le pidió a su jefe dos días de fiesta para no hacer absolutamente nada. Shackelbott sonrió y se los concedió.

-El miércoles te quiero aquí a primera hora.

Hermione ya estaba prácticamente en la puerta.

De camino a la salida, Draco Malfoy se cruzó en su camino, con su rubio cabello cayéndole sobre los ojos y el cigarro a medio consumir en la comisura de los labios.

-¿La Maquinaria del Amor se pone en marcha de nuevo? –preguntó la joven con una sonrisa. Malfoy se encogió de hombros, como si fuera inevitable.

-Soy un tío deseable para el género femenino, qué le voy a hacer –Hermione rió y negó con la cabeza. Ambos caminaron hombro con hombro hasta la salida, y después siguieron así durante un trecho de la calle.

Llegaron al _Sombrero picudo_, un pub cercano a la comisaría, medio escondido en un sótano donde los agentes solían juntarse después de los turnos para tomar algo antes de ir a casa. Malfoy se paró en la puerta, con la chaqueta sujeta por encima de un hombro y los ojos grises perdidos más allá de Hermione.

-Hermione –ella alzó las cejas, prácticamente era la primera vez que él la llamaba por su nombre –te invito a algo, vamos.

Ella lo observó un momento. Podía jurar que se había ruborizado, con Draco Malfoy cualquier cosa era posible. Se dio cuenta de que él no quería que Hermione se fuese a casa sola para deprimirse con su helado de chocolate, de que estaba _preocupado_ por ella.

-Pero tú ya has quedado –dijo ella suavemente.

-No importa –hizo un gesto con la mano. -Vamos, Granger, no te hagas de rogar. Que sepas que no pienso volver a invitarte jamás en mi vida, así que aprovecha ahora que estoy eufórico por haber ascendido.

Hermione le observó de nuevo, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y una sonrisa en los labios.

-De acuerdo, Draco, gracias -se adelantó un poco y le quitó el cigarrillo de los labios, lo tiró al suelo y lo pisoteó. –Esto te matará algún día. Además es malo para el esmalte de los dientes.

Ella ya estaba entrando en el local cuando Malfoy se repuso de la sorpresa.

-Eres una mandona insoportable ¿te lo habían dicho alguna vez? –exclamó él siguiéndola.

-Un tipo rubio bastante creído, sí –la carcajada de Hermione hizo sonreír al nuevo Inspector -¡Me debes un whiskey de fuego!

OoO

Al día siguiente Hermione se despertó con dolor de cabeza. Un dolor molesto, continuo y que era como un zumbido. Se dio la vuelta en la cama pesadamente y gimió.

-Maldito whiskey de fuego... Maldito Malfoy...

Remoloneó en la cama un rato más. Ella era una joven enérgica y decidida al menos el 99 del tiempo, pero aquel día no tenía deseos de poner un pie en el suelo y salir al mundo. Quería quedarse allí, entre el agradable calor de sus mantas.

Finalmente, bajó a desayunar. Preparó tortitas, hizo café y zumo, e incluso sacó galletas. Después se dio cuenta de que era demasiada comida para ella sola. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. De pronto, la abertura del correo se abrió, y el periódico cayó sobre la moqueta.

Mientras soplaba sobre el café caliente, Hermione hojeó el diario. La portada mostraba una foto del exPrimer Ministro Cornelius Fudge, detenido, pálido y ojeroso. El titular rezaba "¿Asesino o víctima?", y en el artículo (firmado por Rita Skeeter, una mujer desagradable que odiaba a Hermione) se planteaba la posibilidad de que Fudge hubiera hecho un servicio a la comunidad mágica.

Las demás noticias eran apenas recuadritos que hablaban sobre brujas guapas asistiendo a fiestas, magos importantes que habían realizado alguna declaración o los resultados de los equipos de quidditch. Y sin embargo uno de éstos últimos llamó la atención de Hermione.

_**Chudley Cannons fichan a Weasley** _

_Los Chudley Cannons han fichado a Ron B. Weasley, anterior portero del Puddlemore United, para las próximas tres temporadas. Los Cannons, que hace más de dos décadas que no ganan ningún premio importante, creen que con este nuevo fichaje conseguirán mejorar sus resultados. "Estoy muy contento" declaró el jugador, con una gran sonrisa "Es el equipo de mi infancia". Los Chudley Cannons viajarán esta semana a Escocia, donde comenzarán la preparación de la temporada_.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Hermione, casi involuntariamente. Escocia... Bien mirado, eso no estaba tan lejos ¿verdad?

Deja de decir tonterías, gritó su voz racional, ni siquiera lo has llamado. Seguro que ni se acuerda de ti. Deja de... decir... _tonterías_...

Y sin embargo, con cada letra, los recuerdos de sus manos fuertes y la piel áspera de sus mejillas se mezclaban. Recordó su cuello, no demasiado ancho pero robusto, y el vello rojizo que lo cubría. Se estremeció.

Joder, se dijo. Soy adicta a Ronald Weasley.

El cielo era azul como en un día de primavera. Miró por la ventana y de pronto se sintió mejor: fuera los pájaros trinaban y la gente había salido a la calle con sus hijos a jugar y a pasear. Y el cielo era tan azul... tan azul como...

-¿Hola?

Una voz de mujer atronó el apartamento. Hermione estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla del susto.

-¿Hay alguien? –volvió a gritar la mujer. La Inspectora Jefe se puso en pie pesadamente y arrastró sus pantuflas hasta el comedor. La cabeza de Ginny Weasley sonreía desde su chimenea.

-Hola Ginny, buenos días –Hermione reprimió un bostezo. Ginny rió.

-¿Buenos días¡Son casi las once, Hermione!

-Ya, bueno –Hermione se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá –estoy un poco cansada.

-Es normal –dijo Ginny comprensivamente –al fin y al cabo, has atrapado al asesino, y he de decir que ha sido de forma brillante.

Hermione hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia.

-No todo el mérito es mío, mi compañero...

-Sí, ya, pero fuiste tú quien lo descubrió ¿verdad? Eres increíble Hermione –la voz de Harry le llegó también a través de la chimenea, a pesar de que no podía ver su rostro. Hermione se sonrojó un poco.

-Gracias, Harry.

-¡Harry! –lo reprendió Ginny -¡Harry, deja de hacer eso¡Estoy hablando, vamos, deja de jugar!

-Está bien, está bien –se oyó protestar a Harry, y su voz se fue apagando poco a poco sin dejar de murmurar -Mujeres, siempre igual, no puedo hacer nada, ni siquiera saludar, esto es increíble, soy el-niño-que-vivió y así me lo pagan...

Hermione y Ginny se miraron. Y después rompieron a reír.

-Hombres –Ginny puso los ojos en blanco –No puedes vivir sin ellos, pero cuando vives con ellos tienes que tratarlos como si fueras su madre.

Ambas siguieron riendo.

-Bueno, Ginny, no puedo decir que tu visita no haya sido agradable, pero... ¿porqué me has llamado?

-Hermione la Inspectora Granger, siempre directa al grano –rió Ginny.

-Inspectora Jefe –corrigió Hermione suavemente. Ginny abrió los ojos.

-¡Wow¡Eso es increíble! –su rostro se volvió hacia alguien que Hermione no podía ver -¿Has oído eso, Harry¡Inspectora Jefe!

-¡No he oído nada, Gin! –la voz de Harry les llegaba un poco lejana -¿Cómo voy a oírlo si me has echado de la cocina casi a patadas¡Si ni siquiera me has...¿Inspectora jefe¡Wow! –Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Menudo par.

-Bueno, pues entonces tendremos que cambiar la invitación –dijo Ginny, todavía sin mirarla.

-Sí claro, creo que la tengo por aquí, si vamos a tener una Inspectora Jefe tenemos que señalarlo bien –la voz de Harry seguía llegándole de lejos.

-¿Invitación? –pregunto Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-Harry, así no es , tienes que darle unos golpecitos con la varita y...

-Gin, estoy seguro de que era así, deja de...

-¿Ves como así no era? Déjame a mí, vamos, hay que darle unos golpes y decir...

-¡EH! –el rostro de Ginny en las llamas se volvió para mirarla. Hermione se había puesto en pie de indignación. La voz de Harry no se escuchaba. -¿Qué invitación¿Qué pasa?

-Oh vamos, Hermione, eres Inspectora Jefe, no me digas que no eres capaz de averiguarlo –en la voz de Ginny había una nota de fastidio.

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces. Una idea se abría paso entre sus neuronas, pero le pareció tan descabellada que ni siquiera...

-¿Vais a... a casaros?

-Esta chica es muy lista –se escuchó a Harry en algún punto detrás de Ginny.

-¡Pe-pero yo creía que habías cancelado la boda¡Es decir, después de todo lo de Michael y, bueno, lo de...!

-Oh bueno –Ginny rió de una forma característica –simplemente he cambiado el nombre del novio de las invitaciones. Algunos invitados se llevarán una sorpresa.

Hermione se dejó caer en el sofá, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo –Merlín, esto es... _Merlín_.

Ginny volvió a reír –Bueno, de todas formas estás invitada ¿de acuerdo? Así que quiero verte por aquí o te demostraré porqué mi conjuro mocomurciélago es el más temido de toda Inglaterra.

-Te lo advierto, cuando está cabreada, es peor que Voldemort.

-¡Harry!

-¿Qué? Es cierto.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso de tu _futura_ esposa? –la voz de Ginny sonaba indignada.

-¡Porque es la verdad!

Las voces se fueron difuminando mientras los troncos de la chimenea de la Inspectora recuperaban su forma original. Hermione aún tardó unos segundos en recuperarse. Después sonrió.

Y finalmente rompió a reír a carcajadas.

OoO

Abrochó el botón de los vaqueros y miró, desolada, su armario. Hacía calor para algo demasiado abrigado, pero tampoco podía ir demasiado ligera, porque se resfriaba con facilidad.

Con un ruidito de frustración, se dejó caer sobre la cama. Odio mi vida. Odio al mundo. Odio todo.

De pronto, inexplicablemente, se sintió mejor. Como si una oleada de alegría la invadiera. Como si la sensación de que todo iba a ir bien, de alguna o otra forma, se instalara cómodamente en su cabeza.

Sí, eso era. Era como una calidez que la envolvía.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que las yemas de sus dedos rozaban algo suave. Suave como... algodón. Perezosamente, dio la vuelta a la cabeza para ver qué era aquello. Reprimió una exclamación cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era.

La camisa. _Su_ camisa.

Se puso en pie de un salto. Maldita sea. Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea. Estás mal de la cabeza, Hermione, estás fatal. Vas a terminar en San Mungo a este paso, lo tuyo ya es de psiquiátrico.

Estuvo a punto de destrozarla. De romperla en tiras con fuerza y quemarla y tirarla a la basura. De pisotearla y gritarle cosas absurdas a pesar de que fuese una simple camisa.

Y en vez de eso, la sujetó con delicadeza, la miró un segundo (blanca, grande, sencilla) y se la puso.

Estás terminal, Granger, eso es lo que estás –era como si la voz de Malfoy estuviese en su cabeza- no sólo no la tiras al basurero más cercano sino que encima te la pones. Estás enferma. Y ni siquiera huele tan bien. Es sólo tu imaginación, lela.

Estás fatal.

Sentada en su cama, con la cabeza hundida entre los pliegues de aquel trozo de tela blanco, Hermione le dio la razón a la voz de su cabeza (se estremeció al pensar que su voz _racional_ sonaba como _Malfoy_). Pero aunque tuviese razón, aquella sensación era tan agradable...

El ruido del teléfono la hizo saltar medio metro. Corrió escaleras abajo tropezando con los pantalones y cogió el teléfono antes de caer de culo al suelo. Reprimió un gemido.

-¿Di-diga?... Ah hola, Mamá... Sí, estoy bien, sólo ha sido... sí, recuerdo la cena familiar del sábado, Mamá, sí tranquila, iré después del trabajo... No, no voy a llevar ningún acompañante –Hermione puso los ojos en blanco –sí, Mamá... Sí, Mamá, lo que tú digas... No, no estoy poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras me hablas, que va... Adiós, Mamá, sí yo también te quiero, hasta luego.

Colgó el teléfono y se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared.

Odio todo, repitió.

Llamaron a la puerta. No se movió. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie, y además seguro que era el cartero, o los niños bromistas o cualquier cosa... Volvieron a llamar, y Hermione hizo un gesto de fastidio. Reprimió las ganas de gritar "¡No estoy!".

Llamaron de nuevo.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya voy! –se puso en pie y abrió la puerta con un movimiento rápido. El enceguecedor naranja fosforito que tenía delante la dejó paralizada un segundo.

Luego se dio cuenta de lo que había encima, debajo y _dentro_ del naranja. Un hombre. Un hombre alto, alto y fuerte, aunque delgado. De cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules.

Y los ojos (porque ella sólo veía eso, dos pozos hipnóticos, oscuros y azules), los ojos sonrieron. Y debajo de los ojos había una nariz aguileña y una boca, una boca de labios finos y rojizos con unos dientes blancos.

Ron se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta descuidadamente.

-Hola.

-Ho...hola –consiguió murmurar ella.

El silencio parecía un estado natural entre ellos. Simplemente se miraban, estudiando atentamente al otro. Hermione estuvo cerca de suspirar, pero no lo hizo, porque ella era Hermione Jane Granger, Inspectora Jefe de su Departamento, maldita sea, y ella _no_ hacía esas cosas. De pronto se dio cuenta de que mirar a alguien a los ojos desde tan cerca podía resultar mareante.

-Llevo un par de días esperando a que me llames.

Suave. Su voz era suave y profunda ahora, pero aún así había una nota de reproche. La camiseta de los Cannons (lo supo porque las letras _Chudley Cannons_ estaban impresas en caracteres gigantescos) le quedaba ligeramente corta, y el viento la movía de vez en cuando con suaves vaivenes, haciendo que trozos de piel blanca que parecía morena a causa de las pecas quedaran al descubierto durante segundos.

-No tengo tu número –replicó ella estúpidamente, todavía hipnotizada con su estómago. Él frunció el ceño.

-No necesitas mi número. Podrías haberte comunicado conmigo por la chimenea.

Ron tenía razón, claro. Lo que Hermione no iba a decirle es que era demasiado orgullosa como para llamarlo.

-Veo que te gusta –dijo él entonces, y una media sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro. Hermione siguió embobada unos instantes. Su cerebro no funcionaba correctamente cuando aquel hombre estaba cerca. –La camisa –aclaró él.

Sintió como su rostro se ponía rojo como un semáforo. Nunca había pasado tanta calor en su vida. Eres idiota, se dijo, eres una idiota con muy mala suerte¡mira que había días para ponerte la camisa y te la pones hoy y ahora!

-Yo, esto... siempre la confundo y... iba a devolvértela...

Ron hizo un gesto vago con la mano. De pronto se acercó a ella, mucho, demasiado, y murmuró:

-¿Ibas a traérmela?

Aquella sensación la invadía de nuevo, como cuando llevaba la camisa puesta. Su olor la embriagaba de una forma tan profunda que hasta le daba miedo. Sintió la familiar sensación de deseo recorriendo sus dedos.

-¿Quieres un café? –susurró Hermione con una voz tan dulce y ronca que no parecía suya. La nariz de Ron rozaba la suya.

-Claro.

Sin embargo, cuando cerraron la puerta tras ellos, ninguno de los dos se movió. Siguieron mirándose, fijamente, muy cerca.

-Así que los Cannons –los ojos de ella estaban fijos en las dos piscinas profundas, azules, de sus ojos. Sus pupilas negras, redondeadas, eran grandes ahora.

-Ajá.

Seguían sin moverse. De pronto un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la joven. La vista de Ron estaba fijamente clavada sobre sus labios, su expresión seria y firme.

Decidida.

Hermione se sintió inexplicablemente bien consigo misma. Podía leer como en uno de sus libros lo que significaba esa mirada. Y le gustaba muchísimo. Se acercó, sólo un milímetro más, pero ese mínimo gesto hizo que la sensación ahogante de su pecho se intensificara.

Ahora casi no podía respirar. Y sin embargo aquella sensación era tan dulce...

-Te vas a Escocia –no era una pregunta, y el murmullo de su voz era casi inaudible. Él se inclinó un poco, y sus narices se rozaron agradablemente.

-Sí.

Cuando los labios de Ron acariciaron suavemente los suyos, Hermione pensó estúpida y racionalmente en que los labios de un ser humano tienen más terminaciones nerviosas que el resto de la piel. Eso era lo que ella, científicamente, sabía. Lo que no sabía era que aquella sensación, aquel suave rozar, pudiese ser tan delicioso y torturante al mismo tiempo.

Quería besarlo, quería besarlo suavemente, salvajemente, apasionadamente, tiernamente. Pero su estúpido orgullo le impedía recorrer la escasa distancia que los separaba.

-Tienes algo mío –susurró él. Los dedos, largos y blancos, desabotonaban con tranquilidad los botones del final de la camisa. Y subían.

-Me gusta tu camisa –las largas y negras pestañas de Hermione rozaban las mejillas de Ron, y ella lo miraba ahora con los ojos casi entrecerrados, sus iris chocolateados sólo se intuían, y eso lo hizo estremecer.

Hermione estuvo a punto de sonreír, victoriosa.

-Puedes quedártela –el deje ronco de su voz delataba la impaciencia que sentía por besarla. Sus dedos llegaron a los primeros botones y se detuvo. Esta vez Hermione sí sonrió.

-¿Y entonces a qué has venido? –el tono de su voz era claramente femenino y juguetón. Notó su propia impaciencia recorriéndole la espalda. Aún no, se dijo.

-Te lo he dicho –susurró él, su respiración más pesada aún que antes. Sus dedos detuvieron el ascenso por la camisa de ella (_de él_) y sujetó suavemente una de las manos de Hermione. Acarició la mano morena de ella con suavidad y después la llevó a su propio pecho. La posó allí y la apretó con su mano pecosa –Tienes algo mío.

Y Hermione _comprendió_. Comprendió lo que quería decir. Comprendió porqué la miraba fijamente, porqué respiraba con dificultad, porqué ella no podía pensar en nada más que en él.

Lo besó.

Lo besó con paciencia, con delicadeza, con tranquilidad. Rozó la punta de su lengua con la suya propia, acarició sus labios con los suyos, cubrió de besos su mentón rojizo. Y entonces el deseo creció. Sus manos encontraron el camino bajo la camiseta anaranjada y el inexplicable cosquilleo de su pecho rugió de placer cuando Ron hundió su boca en la suya. Durante un tiempo indeterminado, él y sus labios, él y sus manos, él y su piel, pecosa y áspera, tuvieron el control de Hermione Granger.

Y a ella le gustó.

Las yemas de los dedos de Ron recorrían suavemente la curva de sus caderas, y las sensaciones agradables se acumulaban en su cerebro. Hermione creyó que no podría sentir nada más dulce y violento a la vez que aquello. Se equivocó.

Cuando el cuerpo rudo y delgado de Ron se apretó contra ella, cuando sus manos comenzaron a subir, cuando su lengua comenzó a jugar con sus labios, Hermione recordó el paraíso de sensaciones que la habían hecho enloquecer apenas un par de días antes.

-Merlín –logró murmurar por entre sus besos. Ron sonrió, sonrió de medio lado, como un hombre fuerte y decidido, sonrió casi con seriedad.

Fue entonces cuando ella le quitó la camiseta y rodeó su cuello pecoso con sus brazos morenos.

Más tarde, cuando ambos estuviesen en su cama, la ropa olvidada sobre el suelo, el cuerpo cubierto de sudor, los labios saciados de besos; los pensamientos de Hermione vagarían por entre el vello rojizo del pecho de Ron, y pensaría que Escocia no estaba tan lejos, y que de todas formas, existía la red flú y la aparición, y si hacía falta aprendería a montar sobre escoba.

Pero eso sería más tarde.

Porque ahora mismo, cada fibra de su ser estaba concentrada en una sola cosa.

Ronald Bilius Weasley.

**OoO**

_Y se acabó. Eso ha sido todo. He intentado hacer un final digno a esta historia y a sus lectoras, espero no haberos defraudado. Me da mucha pena terminar (aunque me reconforta un poco que la musa sigue inspirando y ya tengo otra idea rondando por la cabeza) y he de deciros que os echaré mucho de menos a todas._

_Me gustaría recibir un último rewiew de despedida (prometo contestar a todos) y sólo añadir a Tridjia, Trinity, Natty y Floor Grint, mis rewiews anónimas, que muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y que me hubiera gustado mucho contestarlos._

_Nada más (por el momento) y **felix félicis** para todos!_


End file.
